


Legends and Truths

by Tnseukkoi



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne, The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Move Based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnseukkoi/pseuds/Tnseukkoi
Summary: In a world where the war never really happened and seer's are things of myth and legend, one such seer meets an unlikely group of young men who just might turn his small world upside down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that came from a drawing that took a life of it's own. Also I really have no clue what I'm doing, sorry.

The child sat curled up on the cold ground. The rope cutting into the skin on his neck had stopped bothering him awhile ago.  
He wasn't sure why he was kept like this, the only thing he remembered was waking up to a group of strange people standing over him before everything going dark again, than waking up where ever here was with a rope tied around his neck.  
The child didn't know how long he had been here. People would come and go, some would pull him up by his hair to look at him, others would pry open his mouth and look him over as if he was an object.  
Whimpering and just wanting to go back to the fading memories of home, the child curled up and went to sleep.  
He was awoken by someone's fingers brushing his hair out of his face. There standing in front of him was a man dressed in rich looking cloths he'd never seen on anyone who'd come before.  
The man smiled at him "What a lovely child. Would you like to come home with me?"  
Home? Was he going to be able to go home finally. The child nodded "Y...yes please..."  
The man turned and motioned for someone to come over. The person stopped at the man's side, holding a bowl and a small cloth, which the man took and dipped into the bowl.  
"Hold still dear child." The man said.  
The child did as told as the man pushed the hair away from his forehead and took the now damped cloth and scrubbed it against his skin.  
"So it's not fake, you really are a seer." Turning the man gave the cloth back to the person next to him and left, leaving the child alone with the person.  
Setting the bowl down the person asked to see the child's hands. Slowly the child raised his hands and the person took them in theirs.  
They carefully washed the child's hands in the bowl, the man returned as the person was drying his hands.  
The rope around his neck was cut off and the man helped him to his feet. The child was lead out and into a large carriage, where another person was waiting.  
"I'm sure you are hungry my child."  
He just nodded slightly "Y...yes..."  
He was given a piece of bread, which he quickly ate. Once he had finished the child quietly sat and listened to the man talk to the others, who called him my lord.  
The home he was brought to wasn't like the fuzzy memories he had. The child was lead out of the carriage and handed off to woman, who took him to wash up, he was given clean cloths that were slightly too big, but they were still better than the cloths he had before.  
The child was lead into a room with a long table where the man called my lord waited. He pulled out a chair for the child, once seated the man fussed over the child, brushing his hair this way and that until he seemed satisfied.  
A plate of food was placed down in front of the child, who quickly moved to eat. Which was a bad idea, the man growled and struck the child hard across the face.  
"You were not told to eat yet!" He yelled.  
Whimpering the child tried to pull back, which caused the man to hit him again.  
"You are to do as told child." The man growled.  
"Y...yes..." the child yelped as he was struck again.  
"Yes my lord!" The man demanded and kept repeating until the child said it back.  
The food was taken away and the child was pulled roughly from the chair and dragged down the hall and into a dark windowless room with a large wardrobe that sat across from the door and a large bed to their left.  
The lord pulled the child over to the bed, and pulled the covers down. He picked the child up and laid him onto the bed.  
When the child tried to move in anyway the lord would get upset and strike him. He soon gave up and just stayed still as the lord fussed over him again. Brushing his hair this way and that again, moving his arms or legs ever so slightly.  
Again, once the lord seemed satisfied he pulled the covers up over the child, fussing only slightly with the blanket.  
"There we are. Isn't this much better my child?"  
"......yes my lord."  
The lord wished him good night and waited for the child to say it back. Though the lord did not leave, instead he sat on the side of the bed and watched the child.  
Fearing he might get hit again, the child closed his eyes, but the lord still didn't leave.  
Instead the lord reached out and gently traced the tattoo on the child's forehead with a finger.  
"What a lovely new treasure I have, you belong to me now my child."


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the war never really happened and seer's are things of myth and legend, one such seer meets an unlikely group of young men who just might turn his small world upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know same summery, it'll hopefully change later.

The young man moaned as light suddenly flooded into his room from the door being opened.  
He didn't wait for prompting from the servants any more. Yawning he pulled himself out of bed, and waited to be dressed and made up for another day of being on display.  
His eyes landed on the robes he was to be dressed in, they were different this time, not the golds and silvers, or the lush blues and purples. These ones were of a light blue, almost white in color and a red collar covered in blue and red stones, both were trimmed with a bit of gold.  
The servants set to work on dressing him, he closed his eyes waiting for them to paint up his face as usual, but all they did was lightly powdered his face and made sure his tattoo was as vibrant as can be, before placing a sheer vail over his head and a silver circlet to hold it in place.  
'Strange' he thought, as he was taken from his room and lead to the dinning room first, where he was seated at the long table.   
The young man looked around confused, he normally ate in his room, alone after being taken to the display room. So why was today different?   
The lord who owned him entered and walked over to him.  
He cringed slightly as the man draped his arms over his shoulders.  
"These robes look stunning on you as well."  
Looking away from the lord slightly he whispered a thank you. The lord would get upset with him if he spoke any louder, for fear of him losing his voice. "You need to save that voice of yours for our guests." He would always scold.  
Pulling away the lord went to his seat. "We have special guests today, so please be on your best behavior."  
"Yes my Lord."  
He sat quietly as the lord talked about the guests that where coming, he really didn't care to listen, just staring idly at the table as the servants started bringing in their food.  
'At least I get to eat before being stuck in that room for hours'  
Glancing up he waited for permission to start eating.  
When did he become so use to this life? He could barely remember what his life was before being bought, this was his life now and it was all he was to know.  
Eating his fill, he waited to be taken to the display room.   
The lord stood and walked over, the young man stood and took the arm his lord had offered, allowing himself to be pulled along, watching the floor with dead eyes as they walked in silence.  
The two entered the dark stuffy room and his lord pulled away from the young man and went to fuss over the trinkets set about the table in front of his chair.  
"My lord?"  
He stiffened some as the man turned to look at him. He quickly looked to the floor before speaking again. "I'm sorry....but...w...why is today different?"  
The young man instantly regretted speaking as his lord's hand raised to strike him.  
The lord growled and tightly gripped his arm.  
"What have I told you about listening?"  
"I'm....I'm sorry my lord, it won't happen again."  
His lord tighten his grip, digging his nails in to the young mans arm, causing him to wince and pull back slightly. Which only resulted in his lords grip tightening more.  
"You will not embarrass me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes my lord. I'm sorry my lord."  
His lord pulled him over to the chair and sat him down before releasing him.  
The young man sat quietly, looking down at his lap as his lord fussed over him, making sure everything was perfect and not a single hair was out of place.  
Once the lamp was lit and the door finally closed, he let out the breath he'd been holding.  
Whom ever these people where, they had to be important for his lord to be acting like this.  
His hand gently touched the bruise that was starting to form from his lords grip.   
'Maybe just a peek? My lord wouldn't know.'  
Looking to the door, the young man listened for any sound of foot steps. Hearing non he relaxed, his head tipped back as his eyes widened some.  
He found himself in the great hall, his lord seated in his lush chair at the head of a table, and sitting in the other seats was a group of young men, each dressed in blue and black uniforms, all but the one who sat next to his lord, who was clad in red instead, which made his pale skin and white hair much more striking.  
The sound of foot steps brought him out of his trance. He slumped forwards as the door opened, his heart dropped afraid he had been caught.  
A soft laugh eased him, and he slowly sat up to see the servant assigned to him since he was brought here.  
"You sure seem to love pushing your luck." The elderly woman smiled.  
"I just wanted to see who our lord was talking about. I'm sorry ma'am."  
The woman swatted him lightly. "Ma'am!"  
He laughed, "Sorry Aunty."  
Sighing she pulled the veil from his face. "Glad you haven't lost your sense of humor." She touched up his makeup some, than gently kissed his forehead.  
"Don't make me worry about you any more than I already do. These men are very important, so please behave."  
The young man nodded, looking down as the veil was lowered again.  
The servant lit some incense and looked back to the young man, who's expression was that of a lifeless doll.  
She fussed over him a bit before excusing herself, saying she needed to get the guest rooms ready.  
Confused by her words, he watched as she left, closing the door and leaving him in the dim room.  
'Guest rooms? They're staying here?'  
He closed his eyes as he tried to sort his thoughts. The sound of foot steps and strange voices pulled him from his thoughts. He kept his eyes closed and sat still as the door opened, and his lords guests slowly entered the room.


	3. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young seer gets to meet and talk to the guests face to face.

The young man sat in the darkened room, the exotic pet of some rich lord. He hated this room that smelled of stale incense. Though it was slightly better than his windowless room where he was kept away from everyone else, only to be dressed up in the the robes picked out for him, and set on display.People would come from all around town just to look at him. He envied them, able to come and go as they please, while he remanded trapped longing for the day he`d once again be able to see the sun that he was starting to forget even existed.  
He remand silent as he heard the groups soft mummers to each other, one of them even gasped.  
Non of it fazed him any, everyone who came to gawk at him all did the same.  
"So this is the seer you own?"  
"Yes, he's been with me since he was a child." His lord answered.  
The one who spoke scoffed, seeming annoyed by that. "You can leave now, my lord." The owner of the voice demand.  
Hearing the door close the young man slowly opened his eyes, there before him was the group he saw earlier, the one in red standing in front of him.  
He quickly lowered his gaze and sat silently waiting for the group to ask him to see things for their entertainment.  
But they remand quite, the pale young man looming over him. "So you're a seer huh?"  
"Yes sir." The young man kept his voice low still, unsure if it was safe to speak any louder.  
Sighing the one clad in red turned and looked at the rest of the group before moving to lean against the wall, seeming bored with the whole thing.  
Taking what ever hint it was the group started questioning the young man.  
"So how old are you?"  
"I'm not really sure, I'm sorry."  
"Is this really your room?"  
"No, this is just the display room."  
"Where else do you have tattoos!?"  
The young man looked up, confused slightly by the question. He watched as one of them hit the one who asked the question.  
"That's not something you ask someone Gatti."  
The one named Gatti laughed slightly "Sorry."  
The young man just shook his head.  
"Are you really a seer?"  
"Yes."  
"Prove it." Demanded the white haired one.  
The young man looked over to where he leaned against the wall. "What would you like me to see for you?" The words came out naturally now, said so many times that he never really noticed them coming out of his mouth any more.  
The young man watched as the other smirked, "Are you able to tell us what you're seeing?"  
"I am sir."  
The one in red pulled away from the wall and walked back over to the young man. "Than tell me what Lord Folken is doing right now."  
Looking up at the other, the young man slowly nodded and did as told.  
His head falling back he soon found himself in the hall of a place he'd never seen before, a tall man was talking to a dark haired young man.  
"I see two people talking....f...fighting? The one...with dark hair is upset...about.."  
He stopped speaking as the tall man suddenly turned and looked at him. He quickly shut his eyes as he fell forward, a dull pain starting between them as his body shook.  
'He saw me! No ones ever....I'm going to be in so much trouble! He saw me!'  
The young man was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the voices of the one's in the room, he had forgotten about them all together.  
A hand suddenly touching his bruised arm brought him from his thoughts. The young man jerked up and pulled back as far as he could in his chair.  
"Are you alright?" One of the men had gotten up and was now looking down at him.  
"Y...yes I....I'm sorry...it's just..."  
"Just what?" Growled the white haired one.  
Wincing as if he was struck, "One of them saw me...."  
"Damn it!"  
The young man winced again "I'm sorry my lord!"  
The group fell silent and the two standing in front of him stared down at him in confusion.  
The one with the darker hair slowly reached out and moved to pull the young mans sleeve down some on his bruised arm.  
Panic rushed threw the young man as he suddenly lashed out "No!" He screamed than quickly scrambled behind his chair, away from them.  
The sudden memories of a drunken visitor that his lord had turned a blind eye to their actions threatened to take over his mind.  
The young man pulled back more as the rest of the group stood, the one in red was speaking, but he couldn't hear his words over his own breath.  
One by one the group slowly left, leaving him alone with the one who had reached out to him.  
The young mans eyes landed on the other, who looked worried and slightly hurt. He kept the chair between them, though the other made no move.  
Instead the other bowed his head some "I'm very sorry, I won't try to touch you again without permission. I'm truly sorry."  
With another small bow the dark haired one excused himself, leaving the young man alone.  
Closing his eyes tightly he sank to the ground as tears ran down down his cheeks.  
He didn't remember when Aunty had shown up or how long she sat there with him clinging to her crying. He just remembered her soft humming and gentle hand on his head, trying to sooth him.  
Once he had finally calmed Aunty slowly pulled him to his feet. "Come on, lets get you washed up for the night, I'm sure you'll feel better after a nice hot bath."  
He nodded some as she pulled him along to get cleaned up, sniffling he noticed the veil had gotten ruined. "He's going to be upset..." he muttered.  
"Not if it gets lost in the wash."  
The young man smiled some, even though she could get tossed out or worse for the many times she had covered for him, she kept doing so and he was more than grateful to have her in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than likely try to post what I already have ready maybe once (twice?) a day. I've been working on this for a tad. Also sorry if the chapters feel short, this is being written on my ipod X.x


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young man get's an unexpectied surprise as well as an invite to have dinner with their guests.

He remained silent as the servants prepared him for his bath. Still on edge from earlier the young man would jump and pull back some every time someone's fingers would brush against his skin.  
Getting into the warm water, he finally relaxed and closed his eyes.  
One of the servants stared to wash his hair when he heard the voice of one of the guest enter the room.  
"Oh sorry!"  
The young mans eyes snapped open and fell upon the one who walked in, if he remembered he was the one named Gatti, who's cheeks started to turn pink.  
He felt his face heat up and quickly sunk under the water, glad the sides of the tub were high enough that only the top of his shoulders where visible.  
Unable to clearly hear anything he stayed under the water, even though it was starting to get hard to breath.  
One of the servants pulled him out with a soft laugh, "It's safe now, he left. And he apologizes for his intrusion and rudeness."  
Keeping his eyes closed tightly he just nodded, his cheeks still flushed. The laughs from the servants in the room didn't help. The one who was washing his hair pinched his ear, causing a small yelp from the young man.  
"Now i have to start over again, you know."  
"Sorry." He pouted as they started to wash his hair again.  
The young man listened to the idle chatter of the servants, most of it was about their guests.  
He was finally left alone to bathe in peace, he was glad that all they did was wash his hair and took the robes he was wearing. When he was a child he would get upset when they tried to wash his body, so after several failed attempts they had just given up.  
His lord entered, holding a lush towel and a change of cloths for the young man, who waited for him to move next to the tub and hold open the towel.  
Reluctantly he got out of the warm water and over to his lord, who gently draped the towel around his shoulders.  
With another towel his lord carefully started to dry the young mans hair. His lord had always done this since he came here, he would just dry the young mans hair than dress him in his night gown and take the young man back to his room.  
His lord turned the young man around to face him, griping his shoulders tightly. "I heard about your mishap earlier."  
His heart stopped.  
"You were told to behave."   
"I'm sorry my lord." His head snapped to the side as his lord struck him. "I'm truly sorry, it won't happen again my lord...please don't throw me out."  
He closed his eyes as he got no answer, he was really in trouble now. 'I am going to get thrown out now!' "Please my lord." The young man clutched onto his lords sleeve as he begged.  
The young mans hold tightened on the fabric of his lords sleeve, but he remand silent. The young mans eyes dropped to the floor and he loosened his hold.  
Remaining silent his lord pulled out of the young mans grip, and the young man kept his eyes trained on the floor as his lord moved over to the clean cloths.  
His lords hand appeared in his view, holding a small box.   
"My lord?" Slowly he risked looking up slightly.  
"It's a gift for you." His lord slowly opened the small box to reveal two small gold hooped ear rings.  
Relaxing the young man thanked his lord, he wasn't going to be throw out, but now he needs to be twice as obedient as before.  
Carefully his lord put each of the hoops in the young mans ears, than moved to dress him.  
Looking up at the cloths, he became confused. It wasn't one of his night gowns, but instead a dark purple tunic trimmed with silver and black slacks. He wanted to question about them, but knew better.  
"Our guests had requested you to join us for dinner."  
The young man stayed silent and still as he was dressed and lead to the dinning room for the second time that day.  
Their guests were already seated at the table, and his lord lead him over and sat him in a chair right next to his. The young man noticed he wasn't really sitting at the table, he was just there to be on display again.  
He quietly took his seat and looked down at his lap.  
"I thought I had invited him to EAT with us." The one in the red uniform growled slightly.  
"Miguel, move down so he can sit with us." He ordered one of them.  
Shocked, the young man watched as the one named Miguel got up from his spot and moved to the other side of the table to sit next to Gatti, leaving the seat he was in open.  
The young man than turned to his lord and waited to be told to move, only after being given permission did he get up and move to the emptied seat.  
Like he had in the morning he sat idly staring at the table, ignoring all but his lords voice as they talked.  
Servants brought them all food and all but the young man drinks as well.  
As the others started eating, he looked over at his lord and waited. His lord nodded slightly when he caught the young man looking at him.  
When his lord was called out of the room, the young man stopped eating, taking to just pushing the food around.  
"Are your ears really pierced?" Gatti, who was seated across from him asked. The young man just nodded.  
"I hear it hurst." Said the one two seats down from him. The young man shook his head slightly.  
"Something wrong with your voice?"  
He looked over at the white haired young man and shook his head.  
"Than why aren't you speaking?"  
The young man looked to where his lord was sitting.  
"Well!?"  
The young man quickly looked down and pulled back in his chair.  
"Lord Dilandau, please don't scare him any more than you have." Looking to see who spoke, the young man froze, it was the dark haired one from before. In the better light he saw his hair was long and kept tied back by a gold tie that was the same gold as the trim if their uniforms.  
Lord Dilandau slammed his glass on the table in front of the young man, causing him to look over. Startled he looked up into the red eyes that were watching him.  
Gatti shifted some and looked around the table. "Did the servants forget your drink?"  
The young man shook his head again, still not speaking. Which seemed to anger lord Dilandau. "Answer him!"  
When the young man stayed silent the pale mans eyes darkened. A slight grin slowly started to form as he looked at the young mans lords chair.  
"You're lord isn't here at the moment, and I AM a lord after all, so I'm giving you permission to speak to my men."  
They did call him lord, and they all seemed to do as he told.  
"Y....yes lord Dilandau..." he kept his voice low, for fear of getting into more trouble than he was.  
"I...I'm not allowed to drink..."  
"What!?"  
"Ah! I'm given water of course and if I've been really good sometimes I'm given milk with my meals..."  
Gatti slid his glass across to the young man with a smile. "Here, you can have mine."  
The one sitting next to the young man, who kept his hair cut just above his shoulders pushed Gatti's glass back across the table.  
"Why don't you stop trying to force people to do things."  
"I wasn't forcing him Dalet!"  
Looking up at lord Dilandau as the two bickered, the young man watched as he just sighed and went back to his meal.  
'Is he not upset with them? But they're not behaving...'  
Was it really okay for them to be acting like this? The young man looked over at the rest of the group as they talked among themselves, or tried not to get dragged into the fight, and lord Dilandau just sat ignoring it all.  
"L...lord Dilan..." the young man snapped his mouth shut and quickly looked down as his lord walked back into the room.  
"I'm sorry, but it is time for him to retire to his room now." His lord walked over and stood next to the young man, who stood at his lords prompting.  
"He hasn't finished his meal yet." Lord Dilandau glared at his lord.  
His lord tightly gripped his arm. "I'm terribly sorry, but he really must be getting to bed."  
The young man winced as his arm was jerked back as his lord roughly pulled him from the room.  
Throwing open the door to the young mans room, his lord stormed over to the large wardrobe that sat across from the door, the young man in tow.  
Bitting his lip to keep quiet, the young man stood still as his lord dressed him for bed. Once dressed in his night gown he allowed himself to be pulled over to his bed and laid down like a child.  
"There." His lord pulled the blankets up to his chin. "It has been a long day hasn't it?"  
The young man just nodded. His lord fussed with his hair slightly, wanting the young man to look prefect, even while sleeping.  
After a few minutes, the young man slowly closed his eyes. "Good night my lord." He yawned.  
His lord stood there for sometime before walking out and leaving the young man in his dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you're liking it so far.


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young man's night is quite eventful

The young man had just laid down to sleep, or at least try to. Meeting the strange group and being questioned and talked to was something he wasn't use to, it made him feel strange.   
It wasn't like talking to the servants, they were his family, so it was easier to talk to them, but those men, something about them, the way they looked at him and talked to him.  
Sighing he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and sleep.  
The door creaked open and a faint light seeped in.  
'Morning already?' He instinctively sat up, but froze when he saw who was standing in the door.  
One of the young men who came was standing in the door looking just as confused as he was.  
"Ah, sorry...I was looking for the bathroom." He ran his free hand threw his pale blonde curls.  
"This place is so big, I got a bit lost. Could you show me?"  
The young man blinked and shook his head no.  
"No? But..."  
"I'm not allowed to leave my room." He looked down.  
"Oh...I'm sorry...um..." the other looked slightly uncomfortable.  
The young man felt his cheeks heat up some. "I...I have my own..." he pointed to the door leading to the small attached bathroom.  
The other laughed slightly. "That's good..." the young man looked up to see the others face had darkened some. "Um...I'm sorry to ask, but...could I?"   
The young man stared at the other in disbelieve, and slowly nodded.  
With as sigh the other thanked him and hurried to the small bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. "Ah! It's pitch black in here too!"  
Sitting in a confused silence, the young man just blankly stared at his opened door.   
"Thank you again." Smiled the other as he walked over to the young man. "I'm Guimel by the way." He held out his hand.  
The young man looked at the extended hand, he had only watched others as they shook hands, he had never had to himself. Slowly raising his hand he paused.  
Guimel gently took it and gave it a small shake. "You're suppose to tell me your name now."  
"My name?" He watched the other nod. "My lord is the keeper of my name."  
Guimel looked confused, still keeping his hold of the others hand as he let things process. "Do you not know your own name?"  
The young man pulled his hand away and shook his head. Stiffening as Guimel suddenly sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry."  
The young man looked over, Guimel was looking down and looked upset? Why was he upset? It had been like this since he could remember, it was just a part of life.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
The pale blond looked up at him. "You should at least know your own name, it's unfair of him to keep it from you!"  
Now he was even more confused "But that's just how it is here....My lord says he takes care of me for my own good."  
Now the other looked angry "I doubt that." He scoffed. The other's face softened as he looked over at the confused young man.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He smiled and patted the young mans knee softly before standing.  
"I should head back to my room before I get both of us in trouble, and trust me you don't want lord Dilandau to scold you." Guimel ruffled the young mans hair with a soft laugh, than headed to the door, "Good night." He gently closed the door behind him.  
"Good night...?"  
The young man had tried to sleep after that, but couldn't. So he just laid there in his bed staring into the darkness, until he finally drifted off.  
The door suddenly slamming open jerked the young man awake, and he quickly sat up to see who was the one who woke him.  
His lord was standing there watching him. The young man pulled back slightly as his lord came over, freezing when his lord climbed on to the bed and suddenly forced him back down, his fingers digging into the young mans shoulders.  
"M....My lo...lord?"  
His lord released his hold on the young mans shoulders, his hands slowly griping his neck instead.  
Panic rushed threw the young man, but he dared not fight back. "I'm...I'm sorry...."   
The only response he got was his lords hands tighting, cutting off his air.  
The young man tried again to apologize for whatever he had done to anger his lord, but every time he went to speak his lords grip would only tighten more, the mans nails cutting into his skin.  
Growling his lord finally released him, and struck the young man across the face several times, one of his many rings cutting the young mans cheek.  
"You are mine! Mine!" His lord shouted.  
The young man just nodded and whispered "Yes my lord..". Tears were filling his eyes as he watched his lord in fear, he didn't know what was going on or why he was acting like this.  
Suddenly his lord grabbed the front of the young mans night gown and tore it open.  
"P...please my lord I'm sorry!" It hurt to shout, but he was scared and wanted everything to stop.  
His lord glared down at him and punched him hard in the throat. "I won't let you be taken away, you belong to me."  
Gasping and fighting to stay conscious, the young man didn't hear his lords words, or the knock on his door and the voice calling to his lord.  
Once his lord had gotten off him, the young man curled up on his side, trying to control the breaths he could take.  
A gentle hand pressed down on his head and he slowly turned, "A...Aunty..." his voice sounded harsh.  
The elderly woman sat next to him and pulled him close. "Shhh now...shhh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting better after this, promise.


	6. Sold off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young man is brought to his new home and his new life.

After sometime sitting quietly with the young man, waiting for him to finally calm, Aunty pulled away and stood. "Lets get you washed up and dressed."  
Nodding the young man slowly crawled out of his bed and followed Aunty over to the small bathroom.  
Carefully she washed his face and neck, than ran her fingers threw his hair. Silently she pulled the young man over to his wardrobe and pulled it open, taking out the cloths he had worn for dinner the night before.  
"Here put these on." Her voice was soft and sounded a bit sad.  
The young man stared at the cloths for a moment, he must have really angered his lord this time. Struggling some he finally managed to get himself dressed, jumping as his door opened again.  
The young man remained frozen in his spot as his lord walked over, wincing as his lords hands came close to him, but instead of hitting him his lord just put in the small gold hooped earrings.  
'What's going on? Why is he angry with me? Does he not want me any more?'  
Panic rushed into his mind once again and he looked up to speak, but Aunty shaking her head stopped him.  
He followed his lord out of his room and down into the great hall where their guests were waiting.  
The young man didn't hear any of the words that were being exchanged. Guimel slowly walked up to the young man, his mouth moved, but the young man heard nothing.  
Slowly and carefully Guimel took the young mans hand and lead him out with the others.  
'I...I'm being tossed out...my lord doesn't want me...' the young mans heart sank as he blankly watched the ground beneath his feet.  
Everything was happing so fast, the young man couldn't keep up with it all.  
He sat quietly with his eyes trained on his lap as the group headed back to their home, with him.  
'Does my lord not want me any more?' Closing his eyes he tried to figure out why he was given away.  
So lost in thought he didn't notice that they'd stop.  
"Chesta?....Chesta!?" Someone tentatively touched the back of his hand, causing him to jump and pull away.  
"I'm sorry."   
He looked up to see Guimel standing in front of him.  
Shaking his head as Guimel pulled back.   
"Come on, we're home now."  
"Home?"  
"Are you two coming or not!?"   
Guimel quickly took a hold of the young mans hand, keeping his hold gentle. The young man was pulled out and towards his new home.  
He looked around as he was pulled inside and watched as the group dispersed, he looked over to lord Dilandau who was pulling off his uniform top an heading to a flight of stairs.  
"Lord Dilandau!" Guimel called, stopping the pale young man. "Chesta still needs a room."  
The young man pulled back some when the attention was brought to him.  
"Just give him one of the empty rooms, I don't care which." Lord Dilandau sighed and disappeared up the stairs.  
Sighing the other pulled the young man along and into another room.  
"Wait here, I'm going to go find you a room." Letting go of his hand Guimel left, leaving the young man standing alone.  
After a few minutes someone else walked in, stopping as they saw him.   
The young mans eyes dropped to the floor and he remained still and silent.  
"You can sit down if you want."  
The young man just shook his head, tensing as the other came closer.  
"What happened to you neck?"   
The young man pulled back when the other reached out to him.  
"I'm sorry. This must be a bit much for you." The young man just nodded slightly, blinking as the other extended his hand to him.  
"I'm Miguel."  
Slowly the young man reached out, stopping just before taking Miguel's hand. 'I have to tell him my name... but I...' he jumped slightly as he felt Miguel take his hand and give it a small shake.  
"It's nice to meet you Chesta."  
"Ch...Chesta?" He looked up at Miguel, who nodded.  
"Lord Dilandau wanted everyone to know your name."  
"My name? But why? D...do I belong to all of you now?" Nothing was making sense.  
Miguel's hold tighten some.   
"You don't belong to anyone any more."   
"But...I..." He pulled away from Miguel, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.  
He was given away, that means he belongs to them now, but they didn't want him, than why give him a room?  
"Chesta?"  
He pulled back more. 'No no no no!' His mind screamed.  
Miguel gently touched Chesta's arm, and when he didn't pull back this time, took a hold of it and carefully lead Chesta over to one of the chairs and sat him down.  
Slowly Chesta looked up at the other, on the brink of tears "Do you not want me either?"  
Shocked Miguel looked down at the young man, trying to chose his words carefully. Sighing he gave Chesta a gentle smile "We do want you, but not the same way as your lord did. We want you as a part of this group, as a friend."  
"A....friend?"


	7. A name and a window

"Friend..." Chesta repeated the word to himself, he wasn't really sure what that word truly meant.  
Miguel pulled a chair over and sat next to him, watching Chesta as he slowly came to terms with everything.  
"Is there a reason you were just standing in here?"  
Chesta looked up "I was told to wait here."  
Leaning back in his chair Miguel crossed his arms "That's right, you still need a room." He looked over at the young man "You'll also need to be fitted for a uniform." His eyes went to Chesta's bare feet "We should probably get you some shoes as well."  
Chesta followed Miguel's gaze, he never needed shoes before. He never had the need for them, having only been indoors most his life, and most of it was in his room or the display room.  
"I...I'm fine..." he muttered, looking up he watched the other.  
Miguel sighed, "I guess you're right for now, though I don't think you'd enjoy walking around outside with out them."  
"Why would I need to go outside?"   
It was Miguel's turn to be confused, he sat quietly looking at Chesta.   
"You know you don't have to stay inside all the time."  
"But I was told not to go outside." The young man watched Miguel unsure if the other was upset with him or not.  
Miguel sat quietly looking at him, Chesta quickly looked down again. "My lord said it wasn't safe outside for me...that there were people out there that wanted to hurt seers."  
Miguel watched the young man, the one who didn't know how old he was, who was never aloud to go outside, who still didn't know his own name.  
Guimel's head peeked in threw the door, "Chesta. Chesta!"  
Miguel nudged the young man and pointed to Guimel.  
Blinking Chesta looked over, "Oh! Sorry..."  
Smiling the pale blond shook his head "It's fine. Your room's ready." He looked over at Miguel "You come too."   
"And why do I have to come?" Miguel stood and moved over to the one waiting.  
"I just thought you would like to know which room's his."  
Watching the other two the young man remained seated, waiting to be told it was alright to move.  
Guimel looked over at him "Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head, still refusing to move without permission.  
Smiling slightly Guimel nodded "Come on Chesta, it's your room after all."  
Slowly Chesta stood and walked over to the other two, slowly following them up the stairs and to his new room. He stopped as he saw the dark haired young man waiting next to a door.  
"Chesta don't you want to see your room?" Guimel asked.  
Barely nodding the young man slowly moved towards the door, stopping just in front of it. He stood looking at the foreign door, the only image coming to mind was the darkness of his old room.  
"Go on."  
With a shaky hand he slowly opened the door, the room was bright. Shocked Chesta looked around his eyes landing on the window over his bed.  
"Why'd you move the bed like that?" He heard Miguel ask as he slowly made his way over to the bed, eyes trained on the window.  
"I thought he would like to look out side." Guimel smiled as he watched the young man.  
Carefully climbing into the bed Chesta moved over to the window, he lightly touched the glass with his hand, looking out at the sky above.  
"It even opens."  
Chesta turned to see Guimel standing behind him. "Want me to show you how to work it?"  
"Please!"  
Laughing Guimel climbed onto the bed next to him "Watch carefully."  
Chesta's eyes followed the others hands, watching everything he did. Only trying once he was confident enough to try on his own.  
The other two left them after awhile. Once Chesta was able to work the window on his own Guimel pulled away.  
"I'll let you get settled." He headed out, stopping just before closing the door "Oh and Chesta," he waited until the young man looked over "You're free to leave your room at any time you want."   
With that Chesta was finally left alone, he turned and opened the window letting in the fresh air he was never allowed before. Smiling he crossed his arms on the window seal and laid his head on them as he watched the clouds as they rolled threw the sky.


	8. Going outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta’s trying to get use to his new home, and finally gets to do something he wasn’t aloud to before.

Yawning Chesta pulled away from the window, sitting on the bed. He carefully ran his hands over the blanket, it wasn't the soft silk like the blankets his old bed was covered in, and the bed itself was harder and smaller than he was use to. He knew it'd take some time for him to get use to them.  
Eyeing the door slightly as he fussed some with the blanket he sat on, 'Maybe...I was told I could...' slowly he got up and quietly made his way to the door. Holding his breath he carefully opened it a crack, waiting some before fully opening it, he peeked out.  
Not seeing anyone he slowly stepped out, stopping as he heard a noise, afraid he might get in trouble. Nothing happened, sighing he closed the door to his room and went towards the stairs.  
Chesta was scared he might have been pushing his luck, but so far no one has gotten mad at him for his actions. 'Maybe it really is different here.' He quickly made his way down the stairs and towards the door out.  
Stopping the young man bit his lip, with a shaking hand he slowly reached forward to open the door. The sound of foot steps behind him caused him to freeze, Chesta braced himself, but nothing happened, who ever it was didn't say anything to him.  
'Is it really alright?' He glanced behind him to see who it was, but they had already passed. Turning back to the door Chesta took a deep breath and opened it. If he had already broken any rules, why stop now? Besides his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
Looking around the young man slowly walked out, he did it, for the first time since he could remember he was outside, actually outside.  
Everything seemed strange and new to him as he slowly wandered around, hardly paying any mind to where he was, or where he was going.  
Soon Chesta stopped to look around finding he was lost. Panic filled him as he rushed around trying to find anything that would help him get back.  
"What are you doing?"  
Jumping the young man quickly turned towards the voice, it was the dark haired young man.  
Quickly bowing he apologized, "I just...I'm sorry! I didn't mean too.."  
"Stop," interrupted the other "It's fine, but you shouldn't have wandered off so far."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Sighing the other walked over to Chesta. "I said it was fine."  
Slowly the young man stood up straight, though he kept his eyes down. "Um..."  
"Ryoun."  
The young man looked up confused.  
"My name's Ryoun." He made no move to shake Chesta's hand or even touch him.  
Chesta looked down again "I'm sorry, but...c...could you..." He rang his hands together, still worried he was in trouble. "Show me the way back?" He whispered.  
"Yes, but why are you out this far to begin with?" Ryoun crossed his arms.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to leave...I just... please I'm sorry." Chesta begged as he pulled back.  
Ryoun dropped his arms, noting how he was scaring the young man. "You're not in trouble."  
"But I...I shouldn't have left my room without permission."  
Scowling the dark haired young man moved closer to Chesta, causing him to tense up.  
"Chesta it's fine, you don't need permission to come outside, just.." Ryoun sighed as he watched the frightened young man before him. "Come on, lets get you back before it gets dark." Ryoun reached out to turn the other around, but stopped himself, remembering Chesta's reaction the last time he moved to touch him.  
Chesta looked at him looking on the brink of tears "Am...am I not in trouble?"  
"What? No. Why would you be in trouble for going" Pausing Ryoun shook his head, Guimel had told them that the young man wasn't allowed to leave his room. "You're not trouble, Lord Dilanadau is fine with us coming and going as we please on our off days."  
"Off days?" Chesta looked confused, what was an off day?  
"Off days are when you...um..." Closing his eyes Ryoun tried to think of a way to explain. "They're also called free days." He watched as Chesta became even more confused.  
"Didn't you get any days to yourself?"  
Chesta slowly shook his head "I'm always brought to the display room every day, or I am...was with my lord."  
"So you never got any time at all to be by yourself?"  
"Um...when I slept and ba..."   
Ryoun watched as the young mans face started to turn pink. "Come on." He lightly patted Chesta's shoulder. "I'll help you get back."  
"Thank you." Chesta waited for him to take lead before falling slightly behind him as he was trained to do.  
The two where quite on the way back, Chesta trying to memorize things as they went, and Ryoun unsure of how to talk to him.  
Once they where inside again the young man stopped, his cheeks darkening some again "I'm sorry to ask again, but...I..."  
Ryoun just shook his head and headed towards the stairs, Chesta slowly following feeling as if he was annoying the other.  
The young man stopped just short of his door "Th...thank you again."  
He watched as the other just nodded, sighing Ryoun pulled the string he had tied his hair back with out. Chesta watched in surprise as he tied it around the door knob.  
"Here, this way you'll know which one's yours."  
Slowly moving closer the young man looked down at the string, smiling he looked up at the other "Thank you."


	9. Dishes and borrowed cloths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly Chesta is trying to get use to his new life.

He sat at the dinner table with everyone else, quietly looking at the plate of food he was given.  
It was a simple meal, which he was grateful for, he had always hated the rich foods he had to eat when he ate with his lord.  
Chesta looked up from his plate, Lord Dilandau still hadn't come down for dinner. The others had started eating and were talking to each other about things he didn't quite understand.  
Lord Dilandau finally came into the kitchen and went straight for the plate of food set aside for him.  
"That's some lovely bed head you've got there." Gatti smiled as Lord Dilandau sat down, giving an annoyed moan in response.  
Chesta looked in wonder at the pale young man, he looked so different in the plane brown slacks, that seemed a bit large for him and the simple white shirt, which had some wrinkles setting in in spots.  
When Chesta had first saw him, he was clad in red and black and his hair was well kept and not a tangled mess that was sticking out in places, even so he was still just as striking to look at.  
Lord Dilandau glanced up at the young man, causing him to quickly look down, not wanting to be caught staring.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No Lord Dilandau." The young man glanced up to see the other glaring at him.  
"Than eat." Was all the other said before going back to his meal.  
Relaxing slightly Chesta slowly started eating. Why had he waited for permission to eat? Was he just so used to being told when to do things he couldn't do it on his own any more?  
Having only eaten half of what he was given, the young man sat and pushed the food around on his plate as some of the others got up and cleaned their plates.  
Chesta wasn't sure what he should be doing, he looked around unsure, but everyone was going about their business like normal.  
Waiting for the others to leave the kitchen Lord Dilandau stood, looking down at Chesta.  
Keeping his eyes down, the young man stayed quite and still as the other stood over him. Was he in trouble? Maybe he shouldn't have left his room without permission.  
"You'll be fitted for a uniform tomorrow."  
Chesta just nodded, remaining quiet.  
Lord Dilandau crossed his arms "And take those damn things out of your ears."  
"I...I don't know how..." he whispered, which warranted a growl from the other.  
"Than learn how!"  
Chesta shrank back some "Yes my lord..."  
Lord Dilandau grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up, looking him in the eyes as he spoke.  
"I am not that bastard, never call me that again. Under stood?!"  
Whimpering out an apology the young man nodded, wincing as he was pushed back.  
"Good." Lord Dilandau crossed his arms, eyes still locked onto Chesta's "You're under my command now and if you don't like it than leave, but I doubt being under someone of Lord Folken's chosing would be much better than what you came from."  
Lord Folken? He had only heard the name in passing from his lord, other than that the young man didn't know who he was.  
Huffing at Chesta's silence the pale young man told him to clean his plate as he turned and left the kitchen.  
Chesta turned to look at the two plates left on the table. 'Clean them? How?' He looked around lost, his eyes wandering to where he saw the others cleaning theirs.  
Picking up the plates he walked over. 'Now what?'   
Fussing with the water for a bit and getting most of it on himself, the young man sighed and just sat down on the floor with his head hung.  
He was angry at himself for not being able to do something that seemed so simple, and he was angry at the ones who took him from the only life he knew. He was happy there.  
No, that wasn't really true, he wasn't happy there. The years of peeking at others lives and being locked away from the things he saw he could be doing, Chesta began to resent his life there. The only blessing was Aunty, but she was gone now.  
"Damn it!" He muttered.   
Chesta jumped when he heard foot steps coming into the room, turning he saw Ryoun standing by the table staring at him.  
"Sorry!" He quickly stood, and went back to trying to figure out the water.  
Ryoun stood and watched him for awhile, walking over unable to watch him fumble around any more.   
"Here." He gently pushed the young man aside.  
"I...it's fine, I'll do it!" Chesta tried to move the other aside.  
Sighing Ryoun moved over a bit "Will you at least let me show you how, before you get completely soaked?"  
Looking down at his wet shirt, the young man nodded slightly and whispered a thank you.  
He watched the other closely as he took a plate from him. Clumsily trying to copy what Ryoun was doing. Ryoun correcting him a few times, until they were done.  
Chesta whispered another thank you and moved away from the other when he noticed how close he was.  
Looking at his shirt, Chesta started to wring out the hem of it a bit.  
"How about you go wash up, and I'll see about finding you something to borrow."  
Pulling back some the young man shook his head at the others offer. "I'm fine....I...I don't want to be a bother."  
"It's not a bother. Come on I'll show you the bath." Ryoun turned and headed to the door, Chesta obediently following behind him.  
They stopped in front of a door that sat partly open.  
"Sorry, but the door's broken."  
Chesta looked at Ryoun "Broken?"  
The other nodded and rubbed his temple "I'm not sure how, it happened while Lord Dilandau and I were out. When we came back it was like this, something about a fight." He shook his head.  
"Oh."  
Ryoun pushed the door open the rest of the way for him, and slowly Chesta stepped inside. It was smaller than what he was use to.  
He looked around the room and noticed a chair sitting next to the door. "Um..."  
"Oh that? It's to keep the door shut." Moving over to it Ryoun showed him.  
Chesta just nodded, than was shown how to fill the tub. Once he had gotten it, he was left alone.  
Carefully the young man placed the chair against the door like he was shown.  
Letting the tub fill, he fumbled with getting undressed, as well as trying to take out his ear rings. Which he abandoned when he had noticed the water was about to over flow.  
It was a pleasant change to wash his own hair, and be completely alone the whole time.  
Chesta got out once the water had started to get cold. It took him a few tries to figure out how to drain the tub, as well as to find the towels.  
He looked down at the towel in his hands, than around the room again, as if to make sure he was truly alone. Smiling he dried himself off.  
The young man jumped when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Chesta? Ryoun said you needed a change of cloths." Guimel's voice called from the other side.  
Right, draping the towel over his shoulders Chesta went to open the door.  
Guimel seemed a bit shocked when the door opened, but than laughed when he saw the mess Chesta's hair was.  
"Here." He offered the folded clothes "Trying a new hair style?"  
Confused Chesta's hand slowly went to his hair. "Ah! I'm sorry!"  
"For what?" The pale blond pushed the cloths into the young mans hands. "You should dress before you catch a cold."  
Nodding Chesta thanked him and moved to change, looking confused when Guimel pulled the door closed.  
Taking a deep breath the young man made his second ever attempt to dress himself. Getting flustered at himself for how long it took him.  
Chesta walked over to the door "Um...you can let go now."  
Smiling the other pushed the door open. "How do they fit?"  
"They're a little big, but they fit. Thank you."  
Guimel just nodded, said his good night and headed to his room.  
Chesta picked up his old cloths and tried to fold the towel back up, finally giving up and just setting it on the chair, hoping that it was alright.  
He was glad Ryoun had tied the string around the door knob of his room, it made finding it on his own easier.  
With a sigh the young man laid his cloths on the floor to dry. He looked around the empty room before laying down.


	10. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first night in his new home doesn’t start off all that well.

Chesta laid in bed, trying to get comfortable on the hard matress. After tossing about some and fussing with the flat pillow he finally fell asleep, which soon turned fitful with nightmares.  
His arm hitting the wall was what woke him, the room was dimly lit by the moon light seeping in threw the window. The slight panic from the nightmares became worst as he found himself in the foreign room.  
Jumping at the knock on the door he turned, Guimel poked his head in when he didn't get a response.  
"Are you alright?"  
Chesta pulled away, he didn't recognized the other, his mind still trying to sort out what was real and what was a dream. He quickly scrambled out of the bed when the other walked into the room.  
Guimel stopped "Chesta, what's wrong?" He kept his voice gentle, but it didn't seem to help calm the young man.  
Gatti had showed up in the door way, having heard Chesta as well.  
The sight of yet another unfamiliar face caused the young man to quickly pull back more. He kept his eyes on the door, and once the two where clear of it, he quickly took the chance and scrambled from the room.  
His breath catching as he stepped out into yet another unfamiliar place. Where was he? Where was Aunty? She was always there when he needed her, where was she, where?  
Taking off down the hall the young man rushed to find something, someone, anything that was familiar to him.  
In his panic he failed to notice the stairs and quickly tumbled down them, landing with a cry that woke the rest up, who rushed to see what happened.  
Chesta remand curled up at the bottom of the stairs, curling in more on himself with the bombardment of unfamiliar voices and sudden questions.  
'Where's Aunty and the others? Where is she!?' He started sobbing, digging his nails into his arms as nothing made any sense anymore.  
The others pulled back some unsure of how to comfort him, knowing he still wasn't comfortable with being touched.  
Dilandau moved closer to Chesta and grabbed his arm, pulling him up some. "Get up already."  
Wincing the young man tried to pull away from the person's hold, which caused them to growl and toss him back to the ground.  
He didn't hear what they had said, he just curled up again, still a sobbing mess.  
Several moments later he felt the gentle touch of someone's fingers on his head. He closed his eyes tightly, digging his nails into his arms more as they pulled back.  
Slowly and carefully a hand came to rest on his head, just above his ear. When it didn't move he relaxed some.  
The hand remained, only from time to time to slowly brush their fingers threw his hair, until he had finally calmed down.  
"Chesta?" The voice was soft and seemed some what familiar to the young man now.  
Slowly he opened his eyes to see Miguel sitting there, his hand still placed on the young mans head.  
"Why don't we get you off the floor?" Miguel pulled his hand away, only to offer it to Chesta, who hesitantly took it.  
Sniffling Chesta was pulled to his feet and into the kitchen, where he was sat in the closest chair.  
He tightend his hold on the others hand as he went to pull away.  
Smiling Miguel turned back to him "I won't leave, here I'll even stay in sight ohk?"  
Nodding Chesta reluctantly released his hold, watching as Miguel moved to one of the cubers, careful to stay in his sight.  
Reaching in the back Miguel seemed to dig for something, smiling once he had found what he was looking for.  
Slightly curious, the young man watched the other walk back over to him.  
"Don't tell the others where I keep this hidden ohk?" Miguel offered Chesta something he had never seen before.  
"What is it?" The young man asked as he took it.  
"It's caramel, I got it just before we left to meet you."  
Chesta looked at the piece he has been given, he never heard of caramel before.  
"Have you never had sweets before?" Miguel asked as he sat down in front of him.  
"Aunty snuck me some berries once." Chesta looked at what he held in his hand. His lord had never given him anything like it before, and he was only allowed things like berries and some fruits on special occasions.  
Miguel laughed "Well this is much sweeter than berries."  
"Sweeter?"  
"Is everything alright in here?"   
Chesta jumped and turned to see Gatti standing in the door.  
Miguel nodded as Gatti walked over to them.  
"Hey, I thought you said you didn't have anymore!"  
Chesta looked to Miguel confused and watched as he crossed his arms and lean back. "Not any more, that's the last piece." He smiled at the look on Gatti's face.  
Watching Gatti pout Chesta slowly offered the piece of caramel given to him.  
"At least someone knows how to share." Gatti mused as he side eyed Miguel, taking the piece from the young man and pulling off a small chunk, putting the rest back into Chesta's hand.  
Ignoring the two as they talked, the young man watched Gatti as he popped the caramel in his mouth.  
'So it's safe to eat?' He looked back at the piece he held. Slowly he put it in his mouth, surprised by the fact that it was so soft. And the taste! He'd never had anything like it in his life.  
Chesta chewed it slowly, wanting to savor the new taste for as long as he could.  
"Well that's a cute smile."  
Choking slightly the young man looked up to see who had spoken, his face heating up.  
Gatti let out a small laugh and patted him on the back as Miguel just smiled and stood to get him some water.  
Chesta took the glass and took several sips, muttering a thank you.  
"I should go tell Lord Dilandau that you're better, before he makes himself sick with worry."   
"I should go apologize." Chesta went to stand, but was pushed back down.  
Gatti just shook his head "You don't have to, he'll be glad to know that you've calmed down."  
"But.." He was cut off by the other putting up his hand.  
"Lord Dilandau isn't upset with you, it's just..." Gatti shifted to his other foot as he sighed "He has a different way of showing he cares."   
Chesta looked up at him "Oh..."  
Gatti just smiled "His childhood was a bit different than most peoples." He laughed "Well good night you two, and don't spoil him Miguel! It's not fair to the rest of us."  
"I won't promise anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh I know ohk isn’t really spelled like that, it’s just a really old habbit that I haven’t gotten rid of


	11. Getting ready

Miguel had stayed up with him for awhile talking, waiting for Chesta to finally be calm enough to head back to bed.  
The young man followed the other up the stairs, apologizing for keeping him up.  
"It's fine," Miguel laughed "I'm normally up this late reading."  
"Oh." Chesta stopped when Miguel did.  
Turning to face him Miguel smiled "Good night."  
"Good night." The young man watched the other enter their room, before heading off to his own.  
He didn't want to go back to sleep that night, knowing that the one person he was able to relay on was gone.  
Chesta still didn't know any of these people well enough, and he still resented them for up lifting his life. He didn't really hate them, since they brought him here, he had been able to go outside and not get scolded, and they actually talked with him.  
Sighing he looked out the window at the stars he could see.  
Chesta was scared, his whole life suddenly changed in a day.   
He fussed with his ear rings, Lord Dilandau seemed upset that he still had them. Scowling the young man fussed more with both his hands, fumbling with the hoop as he tried to take them out.  
Huffing he flopped back onto the bed, giving up. Chesta wasn't use to doing somethings for himself, hell he's never even had to dress himself before.  
Rolling over onto his stomach, the young man buried his face into his pillow and moaned "I'm never going to get this..."  
Slowly the young man stood, taking the blanket with him as he went to his door. Quietly he made his way down the hall and the stairs, blanket still in hand as he made his way outside.  
Chesta carefully closed the door, wrapping the blanket around himself as he moved a little ways away from it, staying close to the building, not wanting to get lost.  
Finding a spot he liked, the young man sat down and leaned against the building. It was quite, and nice compared to the bustling sounds of his old home.  
Smiling Chesta snuggled more into his blanket and watched the night sky until he fell asleep.  
"I found him!"  
Mumbling he curled up more and pulled his blanket over his head.  
"Come on Chesta, you can't sleep out here forever." The owner of the voice shook his shoulder some.  
Moaning, unable to fall back to sleep with the constant prodding, Chesta rubbed at his eyes as he sat up with a yawn. His head dropped as he fell back asleep, but it didn't last long as the prodding started again.  
"Fine.." the young man whined as he slowly stood and finally opened his eyes.  
Gatti was standing in front of him "Well at least I don't have drag you inside now." He laughed and gave Chestas shoulder a small shake to keep him awake. "What were you doing out here?"  
Yawning Chesta pulled his blanket around himself again "Sleeping..."  
Gatti stared at him "Was that..a joke?" He let out another laugh, before leading the young man back inside and into the kitchen.  
Chesta quietly sat down and waited patiently as he was trained to do. Even when he had been given a plate of food, he just sat there until lord Dilandau told him to start eating.  
It was Gatti who pulled the young man out of his chair when he had finished eating.  
"W...wait my plate!" Chesta reached to clean his plate, not wanting to get into trouble.  
Gatti just tugged him away from the table "It's fine, besides you need to wash up a tad and change. You got your fitting today."  
Just nodding the young man let himself get dragged back to his room. Sighing Chesta opened his door to put his blanket away and change.  
He stopped dead in his tracks, the cloths he had laid out to dry on the floor yesterday were gone. Dropping the blanket he franticly looked threw the empty room, only to come up empty handed.  
"Chesta?"  
The young man jumped and turned to see Guimel standing in his door.   
"I...I'm sorry! But I....I can't..." he looked around the room, hoping maybe he had just looked over them.  
Smiling the other just held out another set of cloths for Chesta to borrow. "It's fine. It's Miguel's turn to do the laundry, which means he just ends up going threw everyone's rooms and picking up what needs to be washed."  
Chesta looked over at Guimel "R....really?"  
"Really. Here you can borrow these for today."  
Thanking him Chesta took the cloths, freezing as the other reached out and ran his fingers threw the young mans hair.  
"There was some grass." Guimel smiled again, than went on his way.  
Chesta looked down the hall towards the bathroom, than down to the cloths he had in his hands. Slowly he moved over to his bed and set the cloths down.  
He was told to clean up than get changed. Quietly Chesta made his way to the bathroom, stopping when he noticed someone was already in there.  
Looking down Chesta moved to stand beside the door and wait. While he waited, Chesta started fussing with his ear rings again, having noticed the look on lord Dilandau's face when he noticed he still hand them in.   
He was so focused on trying to get them out that he didn't notice Dalet standing there watching him.  
"You won't get them out like that."  
Chesta turned to Dalet, who was still standing in the bathrooms door way, watching him.  
Tucking his hair behind his ear Dalet turned slightly "I'm not going to show you again, so watch carefully."  
Confused, Chesta watched Dalet's hands closely as he slowly went threw the motion of what looked to be like taking ear rings out.   
When he had finished, he turned to look at the young man. "Well?"  
Chesta slowly lifted his hands, and did his best to imitate what was shown to him. It took him a few tries, but he had finally managed to remove the gold hoops from his ears.  
"Thank you." He bowed slightly to Dalet, who just kept starring at him.  
Suddenly Dalet took one of Chesta's hands an placed the comb he had in the young mans hand. "Here, I don't like this one anyways."  
And before he could say anything, Dalet turned and walked off to his own room.


	12. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta get’s taken into town for the first time, and it doesn’t go well

Once Chesta had washed his face and combed his hair, he went back to his room.  
He tucked his ear rings and the comb Dalet gave him, in his pillow case. Something he had done since he was a child, mostly to keep the things he had picked up from the floor, or the small trinkets that some people gave him hidden from his lord.  
As the young man struggled to pull on the clean shirt, he heard a knock on the door.  
Gatti just let himself in and laughed slightly. "You've got to undo the ties."  
Confused the young man pulled the shirt off and looked at it. "Oh..." Carefully he tried to untie the knot of the string that kept the shirts collar closed.  
"You're acting like you've never dressed yourself before." Gatti sat on his bed as he watched.  
"I haven't, the servants would dress me every morning." Chesta frowned at the tie as he couldn't get it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
Chesta just shook his head, he was determined to figure this out. After several tries he felt it loosen. Smiling Chesta carefully pulled the knot free, than he fussed with pulling it on.  
Once the young man was dressed he turned to Gatti, who was just sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry, I'm ready now."  
"Not quiet." The other stood and walked over to him. "You still need shoes."  
"But I.."  
Gatti shook his head "I have an old pair you can have for now."  
Before Chesta could say anything else, the other had already left. Sighing he sat on his bed and waited.  
Jumping as Gatti rushed back into the room. "Shit, sorry just sit still for a second."  
Chesta sat confused as Gatti quickly pulled some socks onto his feet, than the shoes. Standing the other pulled the young man to his feet and quickly dragged him out.  
Gatti looked back as the young man stumbled, "Sorry, but if we don't hurry we'll be late."  
Chesta tried his best to keep up and to keep from tripping, the shoes being a bit large for him, and the fact that this was the first time he ever wore a pair.  
The two finally slowed as they got closer to another building. Looking around, the young man looked in wonder at all the buildings and people around them.  
Chesta was pulled inside one of the buildings and Gatti finally released his hold. Staying where he was, the young man watched the other walk further into the place, disappearing from sight for awhile.  
Gatti returned with the tailor who had Chesta follow him. This was something he was used to, his lord would get him fitted at least once a week for some new cloths.  
The young man just stood still, mostly just starring off mindlessly, only moving when told to.  
"These fittings are such a pain."  
Blinking as the voice brought him back to his surroundings, the young man looked over at Gatti. He hadn't noticed him until he said something.  
"It's fine...I'm actually use to it."  
Gatti looked a bit shocked "Use to it?"  
Nodding he looked down, it was a normal part of his life. Gatti started prodding at him, so things like this weren't normal for everyone else.  
Looking down again he sighed "My lord would always fit me for new robes..." he found a spot on the floor to stare at "and would get upset if I moved when he dressed me..."  
Chesta regretted saying that, he looked up as Gatti questioned him about it. Nodding he looked back to the floor.  
"Every night my lord would dress me for bed after my bath, some nights he would be the one to bathe me."  
The other remained quiet for a moment before asking "Chesta, what did he do?"  
Confused the young man looked up "What do you mean? He would just bathe me." Was that something uncommon out side of what he knew?  
Gatti patted his shoulder and apologized, than sighed "After this we need to get you some of your own cloths, and shoes."  
The young man just nodded, the only things he owned now where the cloths he had on when he left his old home, the gold hooped ear rings, and the comb Dalet gave him for some reason.  
Gatti nudged his arm "After that I know of a great place to get some candied fruit."  
Quickly looking up the young man asked "You can candy fruit?" Miguel had be explaining to him last night what sweets and candies were.  
Gatti just laughed and ruffled his hair "I guess it's my turn to spoil you."  
"You don't have to...it's..." Chesta fell silent as the tailor came back, and talked to Gatti.  
Once Gatti and the tailor where done talking, Chesta was lead out and told he'll be getting his uniform next week.  
He was taken to several stalls and shops to pick out cloths. At first he refused, saying anything was fine, but Gatti would just laugh and told him to find something he likes.  
Chesta looked around the shop he was pulled into, 'Something I like.' He wandered a bit from the other as he looked. The young man wasn't really sure what he liked, he had been told what to wear and how to look up until the day before.  
Chesta started feeling a bit over whelmed with everything that was going on, he just started to blankly look at things.  
The young man froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder and automatically apologized.  
"It's alright." Gatti moved to stand next to him. "How bout we take a lunch break?"  
"Yes sir.." Chesta felt Gatti's hold on his shoulder tighten, and he winced afraid he had done something wrong.  
"Sorry." Gatti took his hand off "Um, I'm just not use to being called sir...it's kinda strange."  
"I'm sorry..." His eyes fell to the floor, he had upset the other.  
Laughing Gatti reassured him that it was fine, and lead him out of the shop. "I know a nice place we can grab a quick bite to eat."  
'Another crowed place?' Chesta slowed his pace, he felt out of place and being around so many people was starting to be too much.  
The display room was only large enough for maybe fifteen people at most, and the only person he was used to eating with up until now, was his lord.  
Trying to focus on Gatti's voice was starting to get hard, and soon enough he lost track of it all together. Stopping Chesta looked up to see he was alone, he quickly looked around as his breath began to quicken. 'I...I got lost again!'  
The young man tried to find the other, but there where so many people and sounds he couldn't concentrate. Before he knew it he was running to get away from it all, the noise, the people, the eyes starring at him.  
He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was away from everything. Yelping as the toe of his shoe snagged on something, Chesta hit the ground face first. Breathing heavily from running and panic he curled up where he was. Feeling something wet under his nose, the young man carefully reached up. Starting to panic more as he pulled his fingers away and saw blood.  
Closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his arms around himself, panic filled his mind. He didn't want to do this anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting closer to posting everything I’ve done gotten so far. Hoping you all are enjoying


	13. Sharing beds

Someone was shaking him and shouting. Chesta wasn't sure how long he had stayed curled up on the ground.  
"Damn it!" The owner of the voice pulled him up. "Chesta open your eyes, please."  
He didn't want to, he wanted to stay in the safety of the darkness.  
The owner of the voice cursed and the young man felt himself being lifted from the ground. Crying out he lashed out and struggled from their hold, pulling away once he was able to.  
"Chesta...Hey, it's just me...Gatti remember?"  
The young man shook his head, pulling away more, still refusing to open his eyes. The light scared him, though he wasn't sure why.  
Chesta heard the foot steps of the person coming closer, and he backed up more and more until his back hit something.  
The foot steps stopped in front of him, they both remand quiet. Than he felt the person tentatively lay their hand on his head.  
"Why don't we go home for today? I'm sure lord Dilandau will understand."  
Slowly Chesta opened his eyes to see Gatti's worried face watching him. "I...I'm sorry..."  
Gatti gave him a half smile, "I'm sorry as well, I didn't mean to leave you like that."  
Unsure why, Chesta quickly threw himself at the other, clinging onto his shirt as he started to sob.  
Gatti had stiffened some, but didn't pull away. "I...It's alright..."  
Chesta pulled away slightly once he had calmed down "I'm sorry..."  
Standing Gatti just shook his head "Lets get you home now."  
Chesta just nodded and slowly stood, waiting for the other to take lead. He looked up as Gatti took his hand.  
"Don't want to lose you again."  
Chesta gave him a small smile and let Gatti lead him.  
They both were quiet on the way home. Gatti taking it slow for Chesta, who still seemed shaken up by everything.  
The young man refused to let go of the other, even when they had walked inside their home.  
"And where have you been?" Lord Dilandau growled, causing Chesta to move behind Gatti more.  
"It's my fault we where out so late, Lord Dilandau." Gatti pulled his hand free from Chesta's and stepped forward.  
The young man pulled back and looked to the floor when Lord Dilandau glared at him.  
"Did you at least get him to his fitting before you decided to goof off?" Lord Dilandau sighed.  
"Yes Lord Dilandau."  
Huffing lord Dilandau turned and left the room, Gatti following behind apologizing again for what happened.  
Chesta was left alone again. Alone. He closed his eyes again so he'd be in the dark. That was all he really knew was the dark, he had barely lived in the world of light.   
'Alone...just alone...' Slowly he sank to his knees. 'I...I'm alone...they...they all have each other, and I...'  
Chesta's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand on his head, Miguel was kneeled down in front of him.  
Carefully with his other hand Miguel reached out and touched his nose, he winced but didn't pull away.  
"Good, it's not broken."   
"I'm sorry..."  
Shaking his head, Miguel stood. "You should clean up. And if you wish to call it a day, no one will get upset."  
Chesta just nodded, but stayed where he was watching the floor.  
"May I see your hand Chesta?"  
The young man didn't bother to look up as he lifted his hand, jumping as he felt the other take it.  
Miguel just smiled and gave his hand a gentle tug. Relaxing a little the young man stood, and was lead to wash up, and than to his room.  
"Would you like me to come get you for lunch?"  
"No thank you, I'm tired..." Being around so many people at once was some how draining.  
Miguel nodded and let him be. Sighing the young man walked into his room, gently closing the door behind him, he scanned the room.  
His cloths were folded neatly on his bed. Walking over he pulled the cloths off and set them on the floor by the bed so he could lie down.  
Chesta pulled the blankets over his head and curled up, crying himself to sleep.  
It was dusk when he woke up. He didn't leave his bed, the young man just laid there looking out his window.  
There was a knock on his door, Chesta didn't move, or answer. The door opened a crack.  
"Chesta?" It was Guimel. He remained quiet.  
Guimel entered the room, closing the door behind him and made his way to the bed.  
"Is everything alright?"  
Chesta still didn't answer. He willed himself to stay still as Guimel sat down.  
"I guess not. Do you want to talk about it?" The other asked.  
The young man just shook his head no.  
Guimel let out a yawn and laid down next to Chesta, his back pressed against his. "We're here for you, you know."  
Chesta moved closer to the wall, the bed was small and it was strange, yet kinda nice to have the other share it. It reminded him of when Aunty would sleep with him when he was little.  
Mumbling a thanks Guimel scooted closer to Chesta again. The young man just stared at the wall listening to the other's breathing. Soon he fell asleep again.  
He woke when he felt the other sit up.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." Guimel whispered.  
Chesta turned as he felt the other stand and quickly reached out and took ahold of the hem of his shirt. He was scared of a repeat of the night before, he didn't want to have any more nightmares like that.  
"Mm?" Slowly Guimel looked down at him, "Are you sure?"  
The young man just nodded, looking up confused as the other let out a soft laugh.  
"W...what?"  
"You forgot to take off your shoes." He pointed to Chesta's feet.  
Slowly sitting up he looked at his feet. "Oh..." Reaching down he fussed with pulling them off. Carefully he set them at the foot of the bed.  
"Thank you."  
Guimel just nodded as he yawned. Chesta scooted over again. Smiling Guimel sat down.  
"The others think it's strange that I do this..."  
The young man tilted his head some. "Is it not normal to share beds?"  
The pale blond shrugged slightly. "I guess for some it isn't."  
"Oh..."  
The other looked at him and asked if he found it strange. He shook his head "Aunty would sleep with me some nights when I woke up scared. And some of the servants that cared for me would share beds."   
He laughed and told Guimel that one of the younger servants would accidentally kick their bed mate out of the bed almost every night, until their bed mate got upset and took a spare pillow case and used it to tie their legs together.  
They both laughed as they lied down again, Guimel pulling the blanket over them.  
Neither of them could fall asleep, so they stayed up telling each other stories.  
Chesta was the first one to fall back to sleep, but before he drifted completely off, he took ahold of the front of Guimel's shirt. Afraid the other would leave before morning.


	14. Chores and horses

Moaning at the knock on the door, Chesta curled up against the other more.  
There was another knock on the door. Guimel went to sit up, but the young man tightened his hold on the others shirt and muttered a no.  
Guimel ruffled his hair a bit "It's morning, we need to get up now."  
Chesta just shook his head, refusing to let him go. There were a few more knocks on the door.  
"Chesta?"  
Slowly he let go and sat up after the other, the young man watched as Guimel got up and went to the door, opening it.  
Ryoun raised an eyebrow as the pale blond was the one to open the door. "Dalet kicked you out again?"  
Guimel shook his head "He said he needed some space."  
Just nodding Ryoun said breakfast was going to be ready soon, he was saying something else, but Chesta had started to nod off again.   
Guimel had to wake him again, and pulled him out of the bed.  
"Sorry." The young man yawned as he was pulled from his room. He wasn't sure why he was so tired all of a sudden, Chesta never had any trouble getting up before, so why now?  
Chesta idly listened to the other two talk as he was pulled along, something about reports or missions, he wasn't really sure. He still didn't really understand why he was here.  
He sat quietly at the table, and waited as he watched the others go about their normal routines.  
Again Chesta waited for lord Dilandau, who seemed to be in a foul mood that morning, and had just glared at the young man until he had started eating.  
Did he upset the other? Risking a few glances towards lord Dilandau he noticed some bruises splotched a crossed his pale skin.  
"Miguel, Chesta will be helping you today." Lord Dilandau said as he pushed his emptied plate in front of the young man.  
"Yes sir." Miguel smiled as he looked at Chesta "It'll be nice to have a extra set of hands."  
Extra set of hands? What did he mean by that? Chesta looked over at lord Dilandau as he left, then he turned back to Miguel, confused.  
Miguel stood "Don't worry, it's some simple chores."  
"Oh...ohk." So they were just doing some chores. The young man hoped he wouldn't hinder the other as he got up to wash his and lord Dilandau's plates.  
As he finished he heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs, curious Chesta went to go see who it was.  
Guimel and Ryoun were in full uniform as they came down, and headed to the door out. Guimel had noticed him, and gave Chesta a smile and waved as he followed Ryoun out.   
Chesta waved back and watched them leave. Turning back to the kitchen he noticed Miguel had left.  
'Probably while I was washing the plates.'  
Unsure if he should go looking for him or wait, Miguel came back.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes." The young man noticed Miguel holding the shoes Gatti had him wear the other day.  
Smiling Miguel handed the shoes to Chesta. "Good, put these on."  
Nodding slightly the young man walked back over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down, looking at the shoes as he tried to remember what Gatti had done the day before.  
Getting frustrated at the fact he couldn't put on a pair of shoes, Chesta sank back into his chair giving up.  
"Here let me help." Miguel knelt down in front of him.  
Feeling stupid he watched carefully as Miguel showed him what to do, having Chesta put on the other shoe, which took a few tries.  
Once he was ready the two went out side. The young man followed Miguel, keeping close as not to get lost. But they didn't go to far, in fact they had gone to another building like nothing he had seen before.   
Once they got close a strange sound made him stop dead in his tracks. "Wh....what was that?"  
"Huh?" Miguel turned to look at him, seeing the confusion and slight fear written across Chesta's face said everything.  
"This is the stables, it's where we keep our horses."  
"Horses?" Chesta moved slightly to look past Miguel, he had heard of them, but never saw one before.  
Nodding Miguel offered him his hand, waiting for the young man to take it before tugging him towards the doors.  
Chesta stopped once they got to the doors, he was a bit scared of what might be on the other side. It took a bit of convincing, but Miguel had finally talked him into going inside and over to where one of the horses stood, watching them.  
"I....it's huge..." Chesta pulled back some.  
The other kept his hold on the young man's hand. "It's alright, she's quite sweet."  
Chesta acked as he was tugged forwards a bit. He watched as Miguel reached out and patted the horses neck.  
"See." Miguel turned to look at him "Do you want to pet her?"  
The young man shook his head no, still off putted by the creature's size.  
He tensed as the other pulled away from him.   
"W...wait!"  
"It's alright, I'm just getting a brush."  
"Brush?" Chesta watched as Miguel went to the other side of the building and out of sight. Slowly he turned back to the horse in front of him.  
It made a sound that caused him to jump and pull back. The horse snorted and shook it's head.  
Looking back to where Miguel had disappeared to, Chesta was hoping he'd come back soon.  
The horse shaking it's head again caught his attention, slowly the young man moved forward, reaching towards the large creature as he got closer.  
Very carefully Chesta reached towards the horse's nose, it smelled his hand some before bumping his fingers with it's nose.  
"Ah!" The young man pulled his hand back slightly, the horse watching him.   
Bitting his lip, Chesta reached out again, this time he didn't pull his hand back when the horse bumped his fingers with it's nose. Instead he carefully gave the horse a gentle pat.  
It's short fur felt a bit rough, but soft. Smiling he started to gently pet the horse.   
"I think she likes you."  
Jumping Chesta pulled back and turned to see Miguel standing not to far from him, holding a large brush in his hand.  
"Do you want to try brushing her now?" He asked offering Chesta the brush.  
"C...can I?"  
Miguel laughed and nodded, putting the brush into his hand.  
"You'll have to get in the stall with her, is that ohk?"  
Chesta turned back to the horse and nodded slightly. "Wi...will you stay with me?"  
Miguel gave him a small nod "Only until you're comfortable, I still need to clean out some of the stalls."  
"Ohk..."  
It took a few minutes for Chesta to get into the stall and close enough to the horse for Miguel to show him how to brush it.  
"I...I think I'm good now, thank you Miguel." Chesta said once he was confident enough to be alone with the horse.  
Once finished he asked what else Miguel would like him to do, in which the young man was lead to another horse to brush.  
Soon Chesta had stopped asking and just moved on on his own. It took a few tries for him to figure out how to open the stalls.  
Having lost track of time the young man didn't notice the other watching him as he talked to the horse he was brushing.  
Chesta jumped a bit when he turned and saw Miguel there watching him. "Uh...I..." his cheeks had stared to turn red.  
Miguel just smiled "It's fine." He gently stroked the horses neck. "Chesta."  
"Y..yes?" Was he in trouble?  
"I'm proud of you, you started working on your own didn't you?"  
Chesta's whole face had heated up and he just nodded, that was something he had never heard before. It made him feel useful and nice and it made his heart flutter slightly.  
Confused by all the new emotions Chesta turned his back to Miguel and buried his face into the horses side. The horse tuned to him and nipped at his sleeve some.  
"I...I'm sorry." He pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this is caught up to what i have written so far.


	15. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta receives a gift that gives him some hope, but a request from Lord Dilandau quickly dashes that hope.

Chesta had shut himself in his room once he was finished with his share of the chores.  
All the new emotions he was feeling had quickly worn him down. The young man sat on his bed watching the sky, when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and waited to see who it could be.  
"Chesta if you're in there, you're suppose to open the door when someone knocks." Dalet called from the other side.  
Chesta stood and made his way to the door. "Oh..." he pulled open the door, "Sorry..."  
"Whatever." Dalet shoved a bundle into his arms.  
The young man looked down at what he was holding, confused he asked what it was for.  
"They're cloths and a pair of shoes."  
What? The young man didn't understand.  
"They're for you, since you needed them." The other told him.  
'For me? This is for me?' Chesta looked up at Dalet with wide eyes as he started to smile.  
Carefully he sat the bundle on the floor next to the door. He turned back to the other and threw his arms around him. "Thank you, thank you so much!"  
Dalet stood there shocked for a moment, before pulling himself away from the young man. "You're welcome."  
Chesta watched as Dalet turned and walked off. Still smiling he carefully closed his door and looked down at the bundle.  
Picking it up he went back to his bed. A gift like this must mean they where going to keep him.  
Excited by the thought, the young man started trying everything on. Surprisingly everything fit him, even the shoes he was given. Which he had tried on last, than walked around his room some. Happy to find out they were much easier to walk in.  
Yawning slightly, Chesta gathered up the borrowed cloths and went to return them. Stopping just before opening his door, he realized he didn't know which room was Guimel's, or if he was even home yet.  
He wasn't sure if he should ask, or wait until he knew Guimel was back, sighing Chesta went back to his bed.  
The young man looked down at the cloths he had just left lying on his bed, than he looked around his empty room. It didn't have a wardrobe like his old room, in fact it didn't have much of anything.  
Sighing the young man set to work on trying to fold his cloths up to set them on the floor with the cloths he had on when he was brought here.  
Chesta had gave up the attempt when he heard a knock on the door. This time instead of waiting, the young man went to the door and answered it.  
Lord Dilandau stood on the other side, his eyes locking onto the young man’s as soon as the door opened.  
“M...Lord Dilandau?”  
The other stood there quiet for a moment, before speaking.  
“You have another fitting tomorrow, be up early or I’ll come in here and drag you out.”  
“Yes my...Lord Dilandau.” Chesta corrected himself when the other growled. It’ll take some time for the young man not to say ‘yes my lord.’  
Lord Dilandau starred him down some more, before turning and heading to his own room.  
That night Lord Dilandau didn’t come down to dinner. It took the others multiple tries to get the young man to eat. They where finally able to get him to eat at least a little.  
Chesta headed up to his room after cleaning his plate. Lord Dilandau was again standing at his door. The other turned to him. “I want you to wear what you had when you came here.” He ordered, and without waiting for a replay turned and stormed back to his room.  
‘Is he upset with me? Did I do something wrong? Am I going to be given away again?!’  
Chesta couldn’t sleep that night, he would doze off for a bit, before the panic set in again.  
Giving up he quietly got out of bed and changed. Sitting back down on his bed, the young man reached under his pillow case and pulled out the small gold hooped ear rings.  
Sighing Chesta set to work on trying to put them in. After several tries and stabbing himself a few times as well he had managed to get them in. He felt a bit proud of himself for doing so without any help.  
The knock on the door had brought up the dread again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not get updated till after the new year. I haven’t had much time for much right now and a few things I needa work on first.


	16. Encounter

Chesta sat quietly with his eyes on the floor as they went to his fitting. He wasn’t sure if Lord Dilandau was mad at him, or of what he had done to upset the other.  
As they arrived, the young man glanced up, Lord Dilandau was looking out the window with a scowl.  
He looked back down and waited, Chesta didn’t want to push his luck, and the fear of being sold off again still lingered threw his mind.  
Chesta jumped when he heard the carriages door slam open. Quickly looking up, he saw the other storming out and to the building without him.  
The young man scrambled out to catch up, slowing when he noticed Lord Dilandau glaring back at him.  
Chesta remained quiet and still throughout the fitting, going over the last few days, trying to figure out what he had done.  
Lord Dilandau snapping at him, pulled the young man from his thoughts. The fitting was over and the other was already heading out the door.  
Again Chesta scrambled to catch up, sighing as he made it to the carriage, glade he wasn’t going to be left behind.  
Looking to the floor again, the young man fussed with the hem of his shirt as they went to their next destination. And the closer they got the more agitated Lord Dilandau got.  
As the carriage came to a stop, Chesta risked a quick glance at the other. Lord Dilandau’s arms were crossed and the look on his face had darkened.  
‘What’s going on?’ Chesta looked down again and waited.  
The driver of the carriage knocked on the door and called to them. Finally Lord Dilandau stood, kicking Chesta’s foot as he passed.  
He quickly stood and followed, keeping behind the other and just slightly to his left.  
Keeping his eyes down as they walked the young man focused solely on the one in front him.  
The two walked in silence. The cold floor shocking against Chesta’s bare feet.  
He had thought about wearing the shoes he was given, but the fear of being sent off to someone else kept him from doing so. He didn’t want such a gift to be tossed out by his new owner.  
Lord Dilandau came to a stop, and Chesta quickly glanced up at the other’s back, his shoulders were tense.  
They stood there for a moment, suddenly a pale hand snapped back and tightly gripped the front of the young man’s shirt.  
Jumping Chesta looked up to apologize, but his words were cut off as he was dragged into the room in front of them.  
The room was dimly lit by a few lamps that sat in front of a thrown. The young man stumbled as he was pulled along. They stopped as they came to the edge of where the lamps light hit the floor.  
Chesta had no idea what was going, or why Lord Dilandau had brought him here. He just prayed that he wasn’t going to be sold off again.  
The sound of heavy foot steps brought the young man out of his thoughts. Slowly he looked up and turned to see who it was.  
His heart nearly stopped, it was the man who saw him the day he met Lord Dilandau. If the other hadn’t still been holding onto his shirt, Chesta was sure he would have turned and ran. Something about that man sent a chill down his spine.  
A beautiful pale woman followed the man out of the shadows, her eyes landing on Chesta, a small sad smile on her lips.  
‘Who?’ He watched the woman as she followed the man and sat on the floor next to him as he sat on the thrown in front of them.  
“I’m glad you brought him, Dilandau.”  
Lord Dilandau growled, his grip tightening.  
The man stood and the air around them changed, and a burst of power was sent at them. Chesta braced himself for the hit, but it never came.  
“Why are you fighting me on this Dilandau?”  
Moving in front of the young man, Lord Dilandau growled. “He’s mine!”  
“L...Lord Dilandau?” Chesta couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he wasn’t going to be given away.  
Though the joy didn’t last long, Chesta felt himself lifted, ripped from Lord Dilandau’s hold and tossed aside. He hit the ground hard, curling on his side as he gasped down air.  
The young man winced as he heard a blast. “L...Lord...Dil...Dilandau..” slowly he he pushed himself up, turning to where he had been.  
Standing before him was the woman, her elegant white and blue robes were like nothing he had seen before, and her silver white hair pooled behind her.  
Gracefully she knelt down in front of him, gently laying her fingers on his cheek. “Don’t worry my child.” Her voice rang.  
Chesta just stared at her, something about her was familiar, like a long lost memory of a dream from when he was a child.  
The young man quickly looked around as the world around them seemed to vanish and change.  
“What? Lord Dilandau!?” Chesta tried to scramble to his feet, but his legs didn’t seem to want to listen to him.  
The woman hushed him and gently ran her fingers across his cheek again.  
“But...” The young man looked to her, worried about the other. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
“You don’t need to stay with him.”  
“He bought me...I belong to Lord Dilandau now.”  
The woman gave him a sad smile and leaned over, gently kissing the tattoo on his forehead.  
As suddenly as the room had vanished, it had reappeared. Chesta watched as the woman stood and disappeared into the darkness.  
“Lord Dilandau?” The young man quickly got to his feet and spun around, looking for the pale one. “Lord Dilandau!”  
“Shut up.”  
Chesta quickly turned to his left, worry and fear hitting him as he saw the other standing, holding his left arm tight against his body, and the blood that had pooled under his nose.  
Quickly looking down, he apologized. This was his fault, his new lord was hurt because of him.  
Lord Dilandau scoffed as he walked past Chesta. “Just shut up. We’re going home.” He glanced over at the young man, his red eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim light.  
“I’m not going to let that bastard have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I managed to get another chapter up! Life has slown down a tad, so hopefully I’ll be able to chip away at this more.  
> Again thanks for reading


	17. Comfort and a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta feels at fault for Dilandau’s injuries, and the others try to cheer up the young seer.

When they had returned home, Lord Dilandau had gone to get cleaned up, yelling for someone to come reset his arm.  
Chesta just stood in front of the closed door, blankly looking to the floor. It was his fault, he knew Lord Dilandau’s injuries were because of him.  
Guimel had pulled the young man to his room, telling him that he shouldn’t blame himself for what happened.  
“Lord Dilandau’s always fighting with Lord Folken. Some days he’s lucky to come home unscathed.”  
The young man just nodded and went into his room, saying he was tired and just needed to rest for awhile, though he wasn’t tired.  
Chesta just sat on his bed, his mind felt numb as he tried to think of the strange feeling he had gotten from the woman.  
That night he skipped dinner and waited until everyone had gone to sleep, before pulling the blanket from his bed and quietly heading outside.  
Again he stayed close to the building, finding the spot he had fallen asleep the first time he arrived there. He sat down before wrapping the blanket around himself and looked up to the sky.  
This was something he was never granted before, he knew he had seen the stars before his lord bought him, but it had seemed liked a dream.  
This, this was real though. The slightly chilled air around him, the small amount of heat coming from the building, and the stars, the thousands of stars that littered the sky above him, that he watched until he had fallen asleep.  
It was Miguel who had came out to wake him this time. Chesta had felt the gentle shaking of his shoulder and slowly poked his head out of his blanket.  
Miguel smiled down at him. “Good morning.”  
The young man shook his head and pulled his blanket over it again. “I’m sorry...I’m still not hungry.”  
He heard Miguel move and sit down next to him. “That’s fine.”  
Chesta felt the others hand settle on his arm, causing him to tense.  
“Sorry.” Miguel’s hand quickly left.  
Closing his eyes, Chesta pulled the blanket down some so the top of his head peeked out from under it. He heard Miguel’s soft laugh as he placed his hand on the young man’s head.  
“Better?”  
Chesta just nodded slightly.  
“Go back to sleep if you’re tired.”  
“Thank you.” He muttered, letting himself drift back to sleep.  
Chesta had slept most of the day away, and was surprised to wake and find Miguel still there.  
Carefully the young man sat up, Miguel had fallen asleep where he sat. Slowly Chesta reached out and poked his side.  
“Feeling better?” Miguel hadn’t opened his eyes.  
Acking, the young man jumped back. “So....sorry!”  
Stretching the other told him not to worry, and stood. “Come on, we should head inside and eat a bit.” Miguel helped Chesta up and smiled. “I’m guessing you’ve never had sweet bread before.”  
“There is bread that’s sweet?” Chesta let the other pull him inside.  
“I guess that’s a no. But you’re in luck, Guimel had brought some home last night and had made sure to save you some.”  
“Really?” No one’s ever saved something for him before.  
Miguel chuckled, “Really.”  
The young man was pulled into the kitchen and sat in a chair. He watched as Miguel uncovered a plate and brought it over, setting it down in front of him.  
“The best kind of breakfast if you ask me.”   
Chesta slowly ate it, wanting to enjoy every bite of it. Once he was finished, Chesta quietly washed his plate and thanked Miguel again.  
Miguel just nodded, looking over as Lord Dilandau walked in. The young man looked down as Miguel stood and left.  
He was still in trouble. Chesta stayed where he was and kept his eyes on the floor as Lord Dilandau walked over to him.  
“What did Sora say to you?”  
Slowly Chesta looked up at the other. “Sora?”  
Growling Lord Dilandau stepped closer. “The woman from the other day.”  
Instinctively the young man flinched at the tone of the others voice. “I’m sorry.” He quickly looked back down. “She said I didn’t have to stay with you.”  
Chesta stepped back as Lord Dilandau growled again. “I’m sorry my lord.” He muttered.  
His head snapped to the side as the other struck him.   
“I’m sorry.” Chesta sunk to his knees, keeping his head down. “I’ll under stand if you don’t want to keep me any longer.”  
“Like hell I’ll let anyone else take you.” Lord Dilandau turned and left, leaving Chesta still on the floor on his knees.  
He sank down to sit on the floor, closing his eyes tightly. Everything was going wrong, he was starting to wish he hadn’t been bought in the first place.  
The sound of foot steps made him look up some, Miguel had come back into the kitchen and slowly walked over to him, sitting on the floor in front of him.  
Miguel sat quietly, watching the young man.  
“He hates me now.” Chesta mumbled.  
“Not really, though he’s probably going to dump all of his chores on you.” Miguel patted his head lightly. “Wanna hear something funny?”  
Chesta sniffled slightly and looked up, he was trying not to cry.  
Miguel smiled slightly, his cheeks flushing a bit. “When Lord Dilandau first met me he thought I was a woman.”  
Chesta smiled some. “Really?”  
Miguel nodded. “And when he’s angry at me, he calls me that stupid woman.”  
Chesta laughed a bit, apologizing quickly after.  
“Don’t be, it’s kinda funny. It really confused Gatti and Ryoun, they really thought I was a woman for the first month I was here.”   
Another laugh escaped from the young man’s lips. Smiling more as Miguel told him about the time Ryoun walked in on him changing and freaked out, than freaked out again when he saw Miguel was a guy.  
Chesta laughed along with the other, feeling slightly better than before. “Thank you, I’m fine now.”  
Ruffling Chesta’s hair Miguel stood. “Go ahead and rest more if you need to.”  
Chesta nodded and thanked the other again, as he watched Miguel leave.  
Sighing he slowly stood and gathered his blanket, heading back to his room. Closing the door behind him, Chesta went to his bed and sat down.  
He didn’t know what to do, or how to feel. He had spent most of his life being told how to feel and act, he was just an object, but now.  
Moaning the young man closed his eyes and laid down, pulling his blanket over himself.  
‘Why did I think this was going to be better?’  
Curling up he pressed himself up against the wall, as he started to cry.  
Chesta tried to calm himself when he heard someone walk into his room, he didn’t hear anyone knock.  
The person stopped by his bed, remaining quiet. The young man felt them place something on the bed.  
He waited until they started back towards the door before moving to see what it was. It was a book, it didn’t look like any of the one’s the servants let him read.  
“Um?” Chesta looked up to see Dalet in his door. “Thank you...but um...I...I’m not a really good reader...”  
Sighing Dalet turned, closing the door as he walked back to the bed. “Move.”   
Chesta sat up and made room for the other to sit.  
Dalet picked up the book, gently running his hand over the cover. “My brother would read this to me when I was sad.”   
The two where quiet for a few moments, Chesta still sniffling every once in awhile.  
Sighing Dalet opened the book and started reading the story to him.


	18. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chesta gets a list of chores dumped on him, and he finally gets his uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I live, and I has stuff for you to read. Thank you to all who read this, it makes me happy that others are enjoying this story as well.

Chesta didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, he woke up tucked in his bed. Confused he looked around for a moment.  
“Oh!” Quickly sitting up the young man looked around on the bed for the book Dalet had been reading. Dalet must have taken it when he left.  
‘I should apologize for falling asleep.’ Chesta yawned as he stood and made his way to the door. He looked up and down the hall, realizing he didn’t know which room was Dalet’s.  
Closing his eyes with a sigh, he decided to check the kitchen, it was morning, so they should be eating, or getting ready to right?  
The kitchen was empty, the only things he found was a plate of food set aside for him, a note next to the plate and a pile of dishes in the sink.  
Carefully Chesta picked up the note and read threw it the best he could. “Oh....” He looked around the empty kitchen again.  
‘Miguel did say I would be getting Lord Dilandau’s chores.’  
The young man sat quietly picking at his food. He looked up as he heard someone walk in.  
Gatti smiled, “Morning. I see you got your list.”  
Chesta just nodded.  
“What?” Gatti walked over and snagged the paper. “Damn, he really did give you all his chores.”  
The young man looked to his lap. “Um...”  
Gatti looked over at him. Chesta chewed his lip some before speaking again. “I....I don’t know most of those words...”  
“Oh.” Gatti pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, pushing his plate out of the way. “Which ones?”  
Chesta looked up at him confused. “Y...you’re not upset?”  
“Upset? Goddess no! I didn’t really learn to read till I was like ten.” Gatti sat the paper down between them and had Chesta point out the words he didn’t know.  
Gatti took the time to tell him what they meant and helped him sound them out.  
Chesta was regretting asking about the list, the only one he could kind of do was the dishes, everything else was another matter. Gatti said he’d help him with most of them, even after Chesta turned down the help, Gatti just laughed and said he could get away with it.  
“But...”  
“Just let him help.” Miguel said from the door. “Besides he can be such a sweetie.” Miguel winked at Gatti, who’s face turned red.  
“You know I hate that!”  
“Only cause you didn’t listen when Guimel told you I was a guy.”  
Gatti stood. “Let me know when you’re done cleaning the kitchen, Chesta.”  
The young man nodded and watched as Gatti chased Miguel down the hall.  
Once he was done eating, which was the first thing on his list, Chesta did the dishes, almost breaking a plate, but he was proud that he hadn’t gotten himself wet.  
Looking around he tried to figure out how to clean the kitchen. The young man spotted Miguel watching him from the door. “Um..”  
Laughing the other walked over to him. “I’ll help you with this part.” Miguel patted Chesta’s head when asked about Gatti. “Gatti never cleans the kitchen, I do it for his turn as well, in return he gets me sweets or other things I ask for.”  
Chesta just nodded, confused about everything. They were told to do things, but didn’t? And they switched chores and didn’t get in trouble for not doing as told. Nothing was making sense any more.  
He decided to stop thinking about it, and focused on copying what Miguel was showing him.  
Chesta still had to do most of it, and it took longer than he had hoped for.  
It was lunch time by the time they were finished. The young man sat quietly, only eating when told. Once again he had to do all the dishes.  
Gatti had waited until he was done and helped with the rest of his chores, doing a few of them that Chesta was too afraid to try. They had only gotten about a fourth of the list done by the end of the day.  
Chesta stopped as they got inside and saw that Lord Dilandau was waiting for them.  
Lord Dilandau held out his hand and slowly the young man handed him the list.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to finish it.”  
Lord Dilandau remained quiet and looked over at Gatti, who just smiled.  
“He did most of the work, and is quick to pick things up.”  
Shoving the paper back into Chesta’s hand, causing him to wince and apologize, Lord Dilandau muttered, “Good.” He told them to clean up and went to the kitchen for dinner.  
Things had gone on like that for the next few days, until Chesta was finally done with the list. Than he was sent off with Ryoun to go pick up his uniform.  
“You alright, Chesta?”  
The young man looked up and nodded slightly. “I’m just a bit sore from doing everything.”  
Ryoun nodded slightly, remembering that Chesta wasn’t use to doing any kind of work.  
When they had gotten back, Chesta was told to go try on his uniform again, to make sure it fits.  
Everything seemed to fit just fine, though the young man was struggling to get his top on. Giving up he swore under his breath.  
"You need to unbutton the collar first." Ryoun’s voice came from the door.  
“Unbutton?” Blindly Chesta felt around, trying to find the buttons.  
“Hold still.”  
The young man did as told as the other came over and helped him.


	19. Alone and a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta’s left alone and gets an unexpexted visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inconsistent updates. Again, thank you to those who take the time to read this.

The last few weeks were the same, and Chesta had finally fallen into a routine. Everyday after breakfast he would do a set of chores that he had been assigned.  
He wasn’t allowed to go with the others when they left on missions. When he had asked, the young man was told it was because his paper work hasn’t gotten approved yet.  
This week he was left on his own, the others having left three days ago.  
Chesta got up and shuffled his way into the kitchen, he just ate a bit of bread, since he didn’t know how to cook and was too afraid to. He would have just skipped eating all together, but Lord Dilandau told him if he didn’t eat, he’d get stuck with all of the chores.  
The young man went outside and sat down by the door as he ate. Something felt off today, but he couldn’t figure out what.  
He decided his chores could wait for awhile, the feeling made him worry about the others. So once Chesta had finished his bread, he used his gift to check on them. They were fine, nothing seemed wrong.  
Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned against the building. He thought about skipping his chores today, but he was told to do them by his new lord.  
The young man pulled himself up and set to work on the first half, taking another break once they where finish. That feeling still hadn’t gone away.  
Again he checked on the others, sighing as he saw they were still fine. ‘It’s probably nothing.’  
Chesta went outside again, finding his favorite spot and sitting down.  
Yawning he closed his eyes and leaned against the building, soon he had fallen asleep. He woke when something startled him.  
There standing in front of him was the strange woman he had seen when he was taken to see Lord Folken.  
The young man looked around to make sure he was still at home, than back at the woman.  
She smiled and approached him, stopping just in front of him. “Hello my child.”  
“H...hello...why?”  
She remained quiet, than slowly sat down. Chesta looked down and fussed with the hem of his shirt, he didn’t know what to do.  
“How are you adjusting?”  
The young man jumped. “W...well...L...Lord Dilandau seems happy with me...”  
Her hand settled on his, but it was strange, he felt it, but didn’t. Than it was gone, and so was she.  
“Ah!” Chesta looked around. The feeling had gone away as well.  
He rubbed his face and stood, he needed to finish his chores for the day.   
The next few days went by uneventful. It was now the end of the week and the others should be coming back soon, which he was glad about since he was getting sick of eating bread.  
Chesta had finished his chores for the day and was sitting outside wrapped in his blanket in his favorite spot.   
Closing his eyes he thought back on everything that had happened to him. He hadn’t been here for a full month yet, and yet he had more freedom than he ever had before. Though he still worried about not doing as told and would wait for Lord Dilandau’s approval to do anything.  
Soon he fell asleep. The young man was woken up in the middle of the night when he felt something tugging on his blanket. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Guimel sitting next to him.  
“Sorry.” Yawning he shifted some so the other could crawl under the blanket with him.  
Guimel snuggled close to Chesta, taking ahold of his sleeve, something he would do if he was upset.  
The young man pulled the blanket over Guimel. “Welcome home.” He whispered.  
The pale blond whispered a thank you and pulled closer to him. Chesta wished he knew what would upset Guimel like this, but he didn’t want to over step his boundaries.  
The young man woke before the other, who had tangled his legs around his that night. Seeing as it was still early, he carefully pulled the blanket over his head, trying not to wake Guimel.  
Chesta closed his eyes as he heard someone approaching, it was either Gatti or Dalet, he hadn’t quite memorized the sound of everyones foot steps yet, though he was getting better.  
The person sighed when they stopped, it was Dalet. “I was right.” He whispered.  
Slowly Chesta peeked out from under the blanket. “Welcome home.”  
Dalet jumped slightly and looked down at him. “Thanks. Sorry if I woke you.”  
Chesta just shook his head and turned back to Guimel as he moaned and tightened his hold on his sleeve.  
Dalet looked away and scowled. “Can you tell him to come find me when he gets up?”  
The young man just nodded.  
“Thanks.” Dalet glanced at Guimel before heading off.  
‘Did they get into fight while gone? Is that why Guimel’s upset?’


	20. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guimel manages to get Chesta to go to town with him

Chesta stretched and shifted some, Guimel still asleep next to him. He sat up some as he saw Miguel walking towards them.  
“Good morning.”  
Miguel smiled, “Morning.” He knelt down beside Guimel and gave him a small shake. “Come on, up now, before Lord Dilandau thinks you ran off again.”  
Mumbling the pale blond slowly untangled himself from Chesta before sitting up.  
“That’s better.” Miguel stood “You two should go wash and change before breakfast.”  
Chesta just watched Guimel nod. He waited for Miguel to leave before speaking.  
“Um...Dalet wishes to speak with you.” Chesta whispered.  
Yawning Guimel just shook his head some. Smiling he looked the young man in the eyes. “Do you wanna take a bath with me?”  
“With?” Chesta looked at the other confused, he hadn’t really bathed with anyone. Slowly he nodded in response.  
Guimel smiled, “Let’s go to the bath house than.”  
“Bath house?” Chesta watched as the other stood and nodded.  
Guimel pulled the young man to his feet, and inside. Chesta was pulled along as Guimel headed to the kitchen.   
“Lord Dilandau?”  
“No!” Lord Dilandau snapped, not even bothering to look at them.  
Guimel pouted slightly, “But Chesta will be with me.”  
The pale young man turned to glare at them. “The answer is still no.”  
“Fine...” Guimel turned and headed upstairs, still dragging Chesta along.  
“Um....Guimel?”  
The pale blond stopped and finally let go of his hand. “Sorry...um, I’m not allowed to go to town unless someone’s with me.”  
“Oh.” Chesta smiled slightly, “Maybe we can try next time?”  
Guimel just nodded slightly and headed to his room.   
Sighing Chesta went to his own room. He sat on his bed and fussed with the blanket in his hands, still wondering what had upset Guimel.   
Several minutes later, a knock on his door brought Chesta out of his thoughts. Piling his blanket on his bed, the young man stood an went to the door, slowing opening it.  
Miguel was standing on the other side, and smiled when the door opened.  
“Um...”  
“I told Lord Dilandau I’ll go with you and Guimel.”  
Chesta looked at him confused, “O....oh...um..”  
Miguel smiled again, “I haven’t told Guimel yet. I thought it’d be nice if we both told him.”  
Not really understanding, the young man just nodded, moving aside slightly as Miguel stepped forward.  
“You haven’t made your bed yet?”  
“I...I don’t...”  
Miguel offered to show him, and lead Chesta over to his bed, teaching him how to make it. Once Chesta’s bed was made, he followed Miguel out and to Guimel’s room.  
Miguel had Chesta knock on the door, but they didn’t get an answer. The young man looked to Miguel.  
“Try again, and this time call out to him.”  
Nodding he tried again. “Um...Guimel?”  
Still nothing. Sighing Miguel moved up to the door. “I guess I’ll go tell Lord Dilandau that we’re not going to town today!” Miguel winked at Chesta.  
The young man jumped slightly as he heard a thump from Guimel’s room.  
“W...wait! I still want to go!” Guimel quickly pulled open his door, frowning as he saw Miguel still standing there. “Mean.”  
Laughing Miguel shook his head. “It’s the only way I can get you out of your room.” He nodded when Guimel asked if it was really ohk.  
Smiling the pale blond turned to Chesta. “You’ll enjoy the bath house. Also Miguel’s the best to go to town with.”  
Chesta turned to Miguel who just shrugged slightly. “Come on you two.”   
Guimel took ahold of Chesta’s hand as Miguel headed down the hall, and pulled him along again.  
Chesta felt anxious about going into town again, since his last few trips didn’t go very well. He listened to the other two talk as he was pulled along.  
‘Maybe it’ll be fine this time..’ Chesta looked down to his hand that Guimel still held, feeling less worried about getting lost.  
They stopped once they had reached the town. Miguel turned and looked at Guimel. “Please stay with Chesta the whole time we’re here.”  
Hearing Guimel promise to stay with him, made Chesta feel better about being here. He still wasn’t use to places that had lots of people around.  
Once the other two agreed on a meeting time, the small group split. As Chesta was pulled along, he looked around watching as the town seemed to be waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive ish, promise


	21. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta gets Guimel to open up to him a little.

Chesta stared at the building Guimel was pulling him towards. He pulled back slightly as they got closer to the door, causing Guimel to finally stop.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Chesta looked down and away from the other. “I...um....” He pulled back a bit more.  
Guimel kept his hold on Chesta’s hand. “Oh!” He spoke up after a few moments of silence, “There’s not going to be many people here, since it’s still early.”  
Slowly the young man looked up at the other. “Really?”  
Smiling Guimel nodded, saying that most people come during the evening, but the place opened early for those who work threw the nights.  
Chesta chewed his lip some as he was pulled into the bath house. Thankfully Guimel was right, there was very few people there.  
Unsure of what to do, Chesta just copied what Guimel did, the other laughing slightly as he watched Chesta try to fold his cloths.  
“I’m sorry...”  
Guimel shook his head and offered to show him how to fold his cloths when they get home.  
Despite being uncomfortable, Chesta started to enjoy being there. Once they had finished Guimel took Chesta around town, showing him various things as they went along.  
Guimel had also seen fit to have him try as many new things as possible, most of them being different kinds of sweets.  
By the time they gotten to the meeting spot, Chesta was feeling a little ill from all the sweets. He wasn’t use to eating any of those kind of foods, let alone so much at once.  
Chesta sat with a sigh, wishing he hadn’t tried so much. Closing his eyes he hung his head.  
“Chesta?” Guimel sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back.  
Smiling slighting the young man looked up “I’m fine,” he gave a small laugh “I think I just ate too much.”  
Guimel apologized and rubbed his back a bit more. Chesta leaned into it, starting to enjoy the feeling.  
“Guimel?” Chesta kept his voice low. He looked over as the pale blond remained silent. “Did you and Dalet have a fight?”  
Guimel pulled his hand away. “No...”  
Chesta chewed his lip, he wanted to ask but didn’t want to upset Guimel. After a few moments of debating with himself, he finally spoke up. “I think Dalet’s really sorry about what happened, he looked upset this morning.”  
Guimel remind quiet. Chesta slowly reached over and gently touched Guimel’s hand. “Please.”  
With a sigh, Guimel leaned onto Chesta. The two sat quietly until Miguel showed up. They walked back, Chesta ignoring the other two talking.  
When they had gotten back home, Chesta quickly grabbed Guimel’s hand and pulled him away from the door.  
“Ah...Chesta?”  
Chesta pulled Guimel aways from their home and finally stopped, he didn’t know why he was doing this.  
“Chesta?” Guimel tried again.  
Finally the young man turned to face the other. “What happened?”  
Guimel looked away and tried to pull his hand free. Chesta just tightened his hold and asked again. Sighing when he didn’t get an answer, Chesta let go of Guimel’s hand.  
“I’m sorry....I know this has nothing to do with me, but....” Chesta looked down and shook his head, “I’m sorry...I really don’t know why...” He closed his eyes. Chesta had seen the servants fight every once in awhile, but they had always made up, and they had made sure to tell the young man that he could talk to them when he was upset.  
“I’m sorry...never mind.” Slowly Chesta started back.  
“W...wait..” Guimel whispered “Please...”  
Chesta stopped and turned. Guimel’s back was still to him.  
“Maybe I should finally tell someone.” Guimel slowly turned to face the young man. “Would it be alright if it was you?”  
Confused, Chesta slowly nodded sitting at Guimel’s prompting. He watched as Guimel fidgeted some before finally speaking.  
Chesta silently sat as he listened to Guimel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to those who are still reading this even though I don’t really update alot. I do have little ramblings an side stores that go along with this posted on tumblr(mostly to have another place other than my poor ipod) if you’re interested...but yeah...again thanks for reading


	22. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesta meets another member of the group.

It was nearing the end of his second month living in his new home, and Chesta found himself nervously getting ready for his first mission.  
He had gotten up before the others wanting to make sure he had gotten his uniform on properly. He had worn it twice before and it still felt weird.  
Trying to calm himself some, he pulled out his earrings and practiced putting them in and taking them out, something Chesta had started to do when he had to wait for the others.  
Ryoun came and got him after a few hours. “It’s just going to be a quick, simple mission.”  
Chesta nodded as he followed the other, stopping as they got to the stalls. “Ryoun?” He waited till the other turned around. “Um... I...I haven’t been shown how to ride a horse yet...” He whispered, quickly looking down and apologizing as Ryoun sighed.  
Ryoun shook his head “It’s fine.”  
Chesta watched as Ryoun got their horses ready, pulling back slightly as he lead one over to Chesta.  
“Don’t tell me you’re still frightened of her?”  
“N...no...”  
Ryoun chuckled to himself “Than come here and I’ll help you get on her.”  
Chewing his lip Chesta slowly walked over to Ryoun, hesitating a bit before following his directions.  
“A...ah! Wa...wait!” Chesta yelped as Ryoun started to lead his horse out.  
“What?” Ryoun turned worried something was wrong, shaking his head some as he saw Chesta clinging tightly to the saddle with his eyes closed. “You’ll be fine, now open your eyes Chesta.”  
Chesta shook his head some “Give m...me a moment....please?”  
“Alright, but we can’t be late.”  
Chesta just nodded his head some taking a few moments to get use to everything, though he still kept his eyes closed.  
He heard Ryoun get on to his horse and lead it over to him. “You’ll be alright. I can lead you if you want.”  
Shaking his head Chesta slowly opened his eyes “I...I should be fine..”  
“Alright.” Ryoun talked Chesta threw what to do before leading him out.  
Chesta felt bad for going so slow and possibly making them late, even though Ryoun kept telling him it was fine.  
Just as he was getting use to riding the horse, Chesta finally noticed it was just the two of them. “Ryoun?” He waited for the other to turn towards him before continuing “I thought you said there would be someone else with us.”  
“Oh.” Ryoun nodded slightly “Sorry, I forgot you haven’t met Jajuka yet.”  
“Jajuka?”  
Ryoun nodded, telling Chesta that he was another member of the group that was assigned to them, though he doesn’t live with them.  
They road in silence for a while. Just ahead Chesta noticed someone waiting. ‘That must be who we’re meeting with.’  
Chesta nearly fell off his horse as the person came into view, startling the horse in the process and causing him to actually fall off. He curled up as Ryoun rushed over, pulling his horse away from him.  
“Are you alright?” An unfamiliar voice asked.  
Nodding a bit, Chesta shifted to see who spoke to him. He froze, he had never seen anyone like this person before.  
Ryoun quickly came into view. “Are you alright?” When he didn’t get an answer Ryoun raised his voice slightly, “Chesta?”  
The young man winced and quickly looked down. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Chesta, this is Jajuka.” Ryoun spoke a bit softer, remembering that the young man would still pull away when someone raised their voice.  
Slowly Chesta looked up as Ryoun introduced the other to Chesta. He couldn’t help but stare, jumping a bit as Jajuka held out his hand.  
Chesta looked confused at the extended hand for a moment. “Oh!” He quickly sat up and took Jajuka’s hand. “H....hello...”  
Once interdictions where out of the way and everyone back onto their horses, the group was off. Ryoun and Jajuka taking the lead and talking to each other, it sounded like Ryoun was explaining things to the other. Chesta couldn’t keep up and soon he stopped listening altogether.  
Chesta kept catching himself staring at Jajuka. ‘Is...is that fur? Are there more people like him? I wonder if his fur is soft.’ Chesta flushed and quickly looked down, shaking his head and telling himself not to be so rude.  
Apparently this caught the attention of the one he was staring at, Jajuka slowed so he was riding next to Chesta.  
The young man kept his eyes down, afraid he might have upset Jajuka in some way.  
Jajuka was the first to break the silence between them “Am I perhaps the first beastman you’ve met?”  
Chesta cautiously looked up. “Beastman?” He whispered, he never heard that word before.  
Jajuka nodded, “It is what my kind is called.”  
“Oh.” Chesta looked down some as he tried to figure things out.  
Though the young man was glad that the other was patient with him as they talked, Jajuka was also kind enough to let him touch his fur, which was just as soft as he imagined.  
Chesta smiled “Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update this, I haven’t dropped it. Sadly I kinda hit a wall with creative stuff that I can’t really seem to get over.  
> Again thanks for reading <3


End file.
